Nisekoi 2 : Harem Life & Love
by ILovePencils
Summary: This is alternative ending to Nisekoi Where we get the Harem ending, This will fun episodic slice-of-life comedy about one guy, and five girls live together happy ever after, Who this family will work it out and what kind of life they will live? The answer is here in this FanFic, Read it, It will not bite you. PS: This Fanfic is 'M', But not all chapters.
1. Chapter 1 : Every one love

**Chapter 1: New Ending, Everyone Happy. Almost**

 _This is a harem ending for Nisekoi, I had to change few things to make these happen so don't overthink it, and I love Nisekoi ending I think it fit the story and the theme of the manga. It's just that I loved it so much I want to make more stories with these characters having fun. I love the slice of life and comedy chapters, and I want more, these will be adult fanfic to, it will have many adult moments but I'm planning to not over doing it. Most the fanfic will be fun and funny stories with these guys. There aren't any plans to make a real ending or deep drama, just happy slice of life._

 _It will be episodic - like the filler chapters from the manga, but it will start with a sad chapter (this one) then it will be all fun, I promise you._

 _Enjoy ..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tenku Plateau ten years ago: five girls and one boy fall in love with each other ...

Tenku Plateau today: the boy must choose one and hurt the others ... but is the word "must" a must?

Chitoge was standing in front of the rock where Raku told Kosaki he was in love with her when they were kids.

"Chitoge ... I found you" Raku said

"Yeah you did, why" Chitoge asked him

"Because I love you ... I don't know how or when but ... I do."

"Me too, I love you Raku" Chitoge cried and hugged Raku "But what about Kosaki, I heard her saying she loves you, and I heard you tell Shuu that yourself".

"Yes, she tells me that, but If I have to choose, I'd choose you."

"Must ... I see, but what if?" She stopped and look at his face, there was no regret "I see, let's see the others"

The two of them go back to the others: Kosaki, Ruri, and Shuu.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kosaki was standing with Shuu and Ruri.

"So you two are a couple now?" Kosaki said to both Shuu and Ruri

"No we're just dating for now, we're new to all these things," Shuu said, and blushed.

Ruri said nothing while looking down.

"Ruri-chan you are blushing, so cute" Kosaki said, smiling.

"Are you really OK, Kosaki". Ruri asked with a sad face to her best friend who just lost the love of her life.

"Yeah" Kosaki replied with a sad face "No, but I'll get over it, this story will be over now".

"Kosaki" Ruri had tears in her eyes.

"You tell me over and over again, I should have told him long time ago, but dump useless Kosaki I think" The tears filled her eyes as she hugged Ruri-chan "But both of them are such precious friends to me, and, and, and I want them to be happy and healthy even, even ... even if that mean they have to be away from me"

Ruri couldn't stop the tears from her eyes this time, "Stupid Kosaki" Ruri put her hand over her friend's sweet hair. "No I'm Stupid, you were just a nice girl all the way, Kosaki, you knew all that time didn't you? Those two will get hurt, you're just so kind, you're that kind of girl, that's why you are my friend".

"What with all that melodrama", Marika got down from her helicopter, and walked to Kosaki "Kosaki stop crying NOW, they will see your face and get sad"

"Listen to you bitch, do you have any idea how hard this is for ..." Ruri got angry at Marika but stopped when she looked at Marika's face that acted like nothing happened but was full of tears. "Marika"

"Ha ha ha ha I act so tough right, but ... " Marika put her hand to hide her tears "I can't stop all this pain in my heart, I love Raku, I still do, I will love him forever and ever, I can't, I can't stop, I know it's childish but ... "

"Raku you suck and are an idiot, you made so many girls so sad" said Shuu, looking at the two girls crying.

Marika shook her head twice then take a deep breath, then slapped her face with both her hands "Now that this over let's stop crying and smile, Kosaki-Chan, We don't want to hurt the ones we love, right"

Kosaki stood up and hugged Marika.

"Wait, What about your health now?" Kosaki asked Marika.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm 100% healthy girl now" then Marika spun like a ballerina "See? So healthy!".

Shuu, Kosaki, and Ruri clapped after Marika's performance.

"Oh! Great!" Kosaki said with a cute smile.

"You know that's all thanks to Yui-San". Said Marika while facing the other way "She used her connections to find these Super Underground Doctor without an official license but can do impossible operations, and I got to my health back in no time! I think his name Black Jack or something".

Kosaki hugged Marika from behind. "Mari-chan, I'm glad you're with us now"

"Me to, Kosaki-Chan".

"Look who's here". Shuu said to the girls pointing at Chitoge and Raku, who just came back.

"Raku, I want to talk with Kosaki alone, can you let us be for few minutes?" Chitoge asked Raku

"Ok, as you wish". Raku moved forward to Kosaki and her group.

"No!" Chitoge yelled at Raku. "Go there." she pointed at a stone far away.

He turned to her. "You know whatever you plan to do, I'm with you".

"I just need to talk to Kosaki".

Raku moved away, to the stone.

"What's going on". Kosaki wondered

"I think Chitoge wants to talk to you alone, Go to her, things need to be clear right now". Ruri told Kosaki, looking down.

"Yeah, you're right Ruri-chan." Kosaki walked to Chitoge

"It doesn't hurt that much". Marika said to Ruri. "The one who is watching, Feel it more, I don't think she as sad as you".

"You fool! She's the kind of girl who keeps it inside." Ruri looked down while tears fell

Chitoge and Kosaki hugged each other, "Kosaki-chan Sorry I gave you and the others so many hard times".

"No, all that matters is that we're together now".

"Kosaki, You love Raku, right?"

"I'll not lie to you any more Chitoge, I do, I LOVE RAKU! More than anything else in life. All my life I want nothing but to be with him. But now he is yours, so I don't have the right to..."

"Shut up, and don't stop hugging me, I have a plan."

"Huh, Chitoge what are you talking about..."

"What if there is are a way for everyone to win".

"There's nothing like that".

"Raku told me, he still loves you, he loves both of us".

"Chitoge, but there nothing to do".

"Kosaki how do you feel about polygamy".

"What?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is so suspicious," Ruri said that while sitting on a rock near Shuu and Marika.

Shuu was playing Angry Birds, "So many things happened, let them talk".

"But these take so long, I smell conspiracy" Ruri thought

"I wanna go home." Marika stood "Nothing good will happen if I stay here, I can't let them see me cry, not on Chitoge's special day."

"So kind of you, Marika chan" Shuu said.

"Thanks, Shuu, you're so nice yourself, you know" Marika said with a smile

"Stay away from him!" Ruri angrily yelled at Marika

"OK OK, wait so you two are a thing now?" Marika asked, surprised

Shuu hugs the little angry nerd.

The three of them heard Kosaki and Chitoge screaming "Marika! Come here we need to talk!"

Marika looked at them, took a long breath, and left. "I'll not show this gorilla woman these face now she wins". Then Marika took one step away from the group, and BANG something hits Marika's head.

"What was that‽" Marika picks up the shoes "Shoes!"

Far away Chitoge was in a baseball Position and missing a shoe.

"You fucking gorilla woman! I'm going".

Then another step away and BANG another shoe on the head.

"DO YOU WANT TO HOSPITALIZE ME AGAIN YOU GORILLA WOMAN". Marika raged "Now you have no shoes! I'll take my leave". at the moment Marika walks her danger sense told her to dodge, then an object hit a nearby tree and split it in two.

Marika looked at the destruction and saw Kosaki in a baseball position and missing shoes. "Kosaki has so much power when she needs to."

Kosaki took her other shoe off, "STOP! STOP! Don't shoot! I'm coming." Marika screamed for mercy.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here's your shoes Chitoge, that hurt." Marika gave Chitoge her shoes.

"Sorry, but we needed to talk to you."

"Kosaki, sorry but nothing's left of your shoes." Marika apologizing with fear "I think it got vaporized!"

"Fearsome woman" Chitoge thought, looking at Kosaki.

"So I lost to you. You want to see the face of a loser, here's the face of a loser. I want to say one of those cool things like "I wish him happiness even if it's with someone else" but I want him to be happy with me!" Marika cried while trying to hide it but failed. "I love him, I will love him forever! Sorry, I didn't want to make you sad today..."

Kosaki hugged her. "Marika-chan, do you know what polygamy is ..."

Marika's eyes got bright and looked at Kosaki "I'm In"

"That was fast!" Chitoge was surprised "At last Kosaki fought the idea a little bit."

"Harem ending, three girls, one guy, what's the big deal? Polygamy was a big thing in the old days of Japan before the Americans ruined it for us. I say, LET DO THIS!"

"So let's call Raku and tell him what we're gonna do". Chitoge said while hugging the two other girls.

"But what if he says no?" Marika wondered.

"I'll tell him: 'We're all or none at all'". Chitoge said with pride.

"You know you can have him for yourself, so why?".

"Two happy people and four broken hearts, or six really happy people."

"I see." Marika smiled at Chitoge "Wait six‽"

"RAKU COME HERE! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"That is so suspicious" Ruri said while biting her thumb.

"What?" Shuu stopped playing with his phone.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling."

From far away Shuu and Ruri saw Raku coming to the three girls and Chitoge talking to him.

"WHAT‽" Raku's scream was so high, Ruri stood up and walked over to them.

"RURI, STAY THERE." Kosaki screamed.

"NO WAY! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"I SAID STAY THERE!" Kosaki yelled. "Please?" with a nice voice this time

"OK" Ruri returned to Shuu. "This woman can be scary sometimes, just what are they planning?"

"Fu fu fu! I, the mighty Shuu will tell you." Shuu looks at Raku and his group. "We all love each other so let all of us be together forever! Let's have a harem ending with all of us," Shuu said with high pitched voice mimicking Kosaki.

Ruri looked at him with fear "Are you kidding me?"

Shuu looked at her and smiled, "No way, Ruri-chan, there's no way to make everyone happy, in real life love can make someone happy but at the same time someone else will get hurt, I know that Kosaki means so much to you, but there is no way she will get out from this without a broken heart. But she will have you."

Ruri made a sad face, "Tell me are you talking about you feeling to Kyoko-sensei?"

A small tear on his face just fell, "I can't hide it from you can I? Yes."

"I'll wait."

"Sorry for that."

At that moment the three girls and Raku came closer to Shuu and Ruri. They looked at each other and "I want to be the one who says it." Kosaki said to Raku and Chitoge.

"OK." Raku said with a smile.

"Brave of you Onodera-chan".

Kosaki looked at Ruri and took a long breath, "Chitoge, Raku, Marika, and I will start a polyamorous relationship".

Ruri looked at her friend's face with an open mouth, "Huh?"

"Ruri-chan, you know I was joking earlier right?" Shuu asked. "Ruri, are you still with us?"

Ruri turned into Stone

"Do you think I broke her?" Kosaki asked Shuu.

"I think you have burned her brain." Shuu replied with his kitty face.

Ruri snapped, "Kosaki did you even think...". Ruri looked at Kosaki's happy face while she was hugging Raku's right arm, "It's so beautiful".

"Huh. what?" Kosaki replied.

"Your face. Your smile, unlike earlier on." Ruri looked at her friend's face, "It would be rude to stop this happiness wouldn't it? But still, you know this kind of relationship will not be acceptable in modern society, it will affect your relationship with your family and future job plans. That will not be a traditional relationship after all".

"I know the risks Ruri-chan, But I'll be the master of my own destiny from now on!" Kosaki standing from Ruri with pride

"Tradition can just eat shit! Traditions that don't benefit people today are worthless!" Marika yelled.

"Well at this point: anything to make you happy Kosaki-chan, I'll accept this." Ruri smiled to Kosaki. "And don't ever hurt her feelings again, asshole! I'll watch you closely." Talking to poor Raku.

"So are you sure about all this?" Shuu was speaking to Raku.

"Yes."

"Three timers."

"I wish that was the plan, it more like a..." Raku said before seeing Tsugumi in her female school dress coming to them while holding a sports bag.

"Sorry I'm late guys, my normal suit got damaged, and get dress up like these." Tsugumi while breathing heavily, "And her that out, Claude-sama finally find out I'm a woman."

Everyone clapped for Tsugumi.

"Even though I had to show him my breasts". Tsugumi said with a sad gloomy face.

Everyone looked at her weirdly

"So, what happened with you Ichijou-sama? In the end, who did you picked?"

"Me!" Marika exclaimed with happy face

"What?!"

"And Me." Kosaki said shyly.

Tsugumi just gave a look without words.

"And me to." Chitoge stuck out her tongue and smiled "We all will live as four girls and a guy, together in one big happy family."

"I see, ojou". Tsugumi with a wondering look on her face.

Tsugumi started an inner monolog in her mind, "So the three girls and Raku-sama chose for themselves, ojou I'm happy for you, I'm happy that you found your own happiness, I'm happy." Tsugumi held her chest. "But what's this pain? Do I wish that I had been chosen too? Am I this pathetic? I can't think that way! Ojuo-sama's happiness, I'll protect it no matter what."

Tsugumi was thinking, "Wait, ojuo-sama, you said four girls, But there's only three, you're so bad at math."

"What are you talking about, we are four girls: Me, Kosaki, Marika, and you."

"I see." Tsugumi after understanding the math. "Wait, Me too?!"

"Yes."

"Why? In this..."

"You don't want to?"

Tsugumi started another inner monologue in her mind: "Do I? Raku-sama and I can be together, and with ojou-sama to, that's better than anything I ever dreamed of".

"YES!" Tsugumi jumps to Raku's chest "Raku, I love you! Please guys, let me join you!" Then her eyes started filling with tears.

"Oh Tsugumi, You never told me."

"Sorry ojou, Snef snef".

"So we're all set, right?" Marika asked Chitoge.

"There is one target left" Chitoge said, looking at Marika with a victory smile. "Let's go back home, there is one girl waiting for us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I see, so that what your choice for yourself." Yui looked at the four girls and Raku "But I can't join you, I'm the Don of the Char Siu, I can't be here with all of you and do my job. I'm going back to china tomorrow, so, thanks for telling me your plans." She smiled her sweet smile.

They were in Raku's house. There was a silence after that.

"You can't make everyone happy, huh?" Kosaki said with a sad face.

"We understand, it was stupid to think you would join us." Chitoge said with a fake smile.

"You're still like this, huh?" Marika was so mad, "IF YOU LOVE, FIGHT FOR THAT LOVE, DON'T GIVE UP LIKE THAT!"

"Marika!" Kosaki, asking Marika to calm down.

"I'm sorry everyone for being so weak."

Marika left.

Kosaki went after her and saw her crying outside, she hugs her from behind "Nothing to do, Marika, there's nothing to do".

Yui was there looking at them biting her lips and crying.

The next day Yui left to china.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few days later at Marika's apartment, Raku, Chitoge, Kosaki, and Tsugumi are all sitting together waiting for Marika.

Marika was standing in front a whiteboard, "So let's start our first meeting, we have a lot of things to decide so let start."

"Wait ojou-sama, I'll have to make an end for all these, I'm sorry." The Badass Ninja Woman Honda-san entered the apartment "This little plan of yours is more stupid than anything else you ever did, a perverted relationship like this, Your mother will not accept this". She stopped for a second and looked at Marika's angry face. "I talked to you mother, she tells me that she's gonna call you any second, she has a few words for you and this little club of yours."

"I see." Marika took a little breath. "I think this is the end, It was good to think that it will work, something like these never work, huh?" She took another breath. "I won't join you guys, after all. My mom will go after you like the last time and nothing will stop her now." She bit her lips and cried "Weak, I'm weak, I was giving crap to Yui-Chan, but look at me, giving up like that."

Marika's phone was ringing ... Chika Tachibana's name was on the screen.

"Hi, mother." Marika said to her mom on the phone. "She said 'put it on the speaker', she has few words for me, and you guys, that means you to Honda-san."

Everyone remembers the woman who they fought in the Marika Wedding Arc, she was heartless and evil woman, who doesn't care about her daughter's happiness.

"Ah Ahem, Everyone is right here, Honda is here to."

"Yes, everyone is here, ma'am." Honda said, speaking to her master on the phone.

"Good, Marika, Honda told me about what you plan to do. I think it is stupid and childish to think even of doing so." She stopped for a second "Marika, go and live your life as you wish, you have my blessing."

"Ok, mom..." Marika stopped thinking of what her mother just told her. "Wait, WHAT."

"Miss Tachibana, what you're talking about, Marika will get herself into a weird perverted relationship! Three girls, and two guys!" Honda screamed at the phone.

"Honda stop being a bitch, let my stupid daughter find her own happiness" The badass mother said to Honda. "Live Marika, live as you never lived before, The goddess knows how much I hurt you in the past, just because I was hurt too, I should ..." Marika's mother started crying. "I should give you a better life than mine, be happy Marika, I want you to be happy, that's all I want now, Raku, take care of my Mari-chan, and the other girls too, I know you are so kind and will take care of each other. That day when you fought me, you look like a ... " Marika mother took a breath. "...a family."

Everyone was shocked from what they heard from the ice-hearted woman, can it be that after that time, her cold heart had melted?

"Goodbye, for now, Marika, and good luck."

"MOM! MOM! I, I... love you. Thanks for everything." Marika said with a face full of tears.

And another place where a woman in the shadows was talking on her phone while sitting on her bed "I love you to, Marika". Her tears fell on her cheeks, "Goodbye..." and closed the phone.

"Was that a tear, Chika? You've become so soft lately. Are you ok with your daughter in this kind of relationship?" Tachibana Gen, the father of Marika asked his wife while he was laying on the bed.

"She is not a child anymore, let her be." Then she started crawling on the bed to her naked husband. "I want to start fixing my relationship with my daughter, but that's for later, for now..." She put her hand on her man's chest, "my relationship with my husband needs to get fixed."

The old couple starts making out.

At Marika's place: "Miss Marika, please close the phone, we don't need to hear that." Honda was panicking at Marika.

"Ok." She closed the phone. "Ok, guys, we didn't hear the last part ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"So I think I'll not bother you guys again." Honda said while leaving the apartment "Family, huh?"

Marika smiled, then grabbed her phone and started sending a voice message "Yui-chan, I know you think there's no way out, but I think the impossible is possible, if I can do it you can too, you can back for us. You're smarter than me. YOU NEVER GAVE UP ON RAKU FOR 13 YEARS GOD DAMMIT, WHY DO YOU NOW?! Raku is waiting for you, Chitoge is waiting for you, Kosaki is waiting for you, Tsugumi is waiting for you..." she took a deep breath. "AND I, I'LL WAIT FOR YOU! COME BACK, IT'S NOT A REAL FAMILY WITHOUT YOU, WE WILL BE MISSING OUR BIG SISTER, WE WILL NOT BE COMPLETED WITHOUT... you." Marika began to cry, her tears filled her face, they fell like rain on the apartment floor.

Kosaki hugged her from behind. "She will be back, I know it." The tears fell on Marika's back, wetting her dress.

Chitoge hugged in silence.

Raku held her to his chest and bit his lips "She will be back, Mari-chan, She will."

Tsugumi joins the hug with a sad face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a private airplane, Yui looks at her phone with a face full of tears.

Ie looked at her then look away, "Baka Don".

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"By the way what did Honda mean by two guys and three girls?"

"Not now, Tsugumi." Chitoge said angrily.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thanks for **Taslom** from Reddit for proofreading this story , And you for reading it.

Please shear it with all Nisekoi lovers


	2. Chapter 2: The love in the silence night

Summary: There are 5 girls, To start the harem plan one of them must lead the way to Raku bed.

Notes: I don't own Nisekoi Author Note :  
If you know English is not my first language, Sadly from this point on, I'm alone, I don't have Beta Reader to help me with my grammar and spelling mistakes, I use a software to help me but it can help with the big complicated mistakes, I'll post the next chapters the way it is in the hope one of the readers will jump to help, but for now I'm sorry. Last time on NISEKOI2: Harem Life The Girls and Raku plan to start a polyamory family, Chitoge, Kosaki, Marika, and Tsugumi all join the new born family, Sadly Yui-Chan can't be part of their plan, She has to go back to China and work as the Don of the Chinese Mafia.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Girls in Marika apartment, she had a sign on her room door "RAKU HAREM HQ."

"So girls these are our first meeting, I told Raku-Sama that we the ladies should talk about these alone, So we have a lot of things to talk about, so let start with..." Marika to Kosaki, Chitoge, and Tsugumi who was sitting on the small tea table.

"First, We need a better name then RAKU HAREM." Chitoge Rising her hand.

"Will Chitoge I didn't have the time to think of one so."

"Second, Why are you the leader?" Tsugumi Rising her hand.

"Will I'm not, I'm just doing the organizing, like a secretary."

"RAKU RANGERS." Kosaki shouting.

All the other girls looking at her.

"It's a better name thin Raku Harem."

"What about Raku Family, That make more sense." Tsugumi the voice of reason.

"Or Ichijou Family." Kosaki with smile face.

"Guys, you know we can't get marry to him, like ever, Right." Marika with calm voice

Everyone look at each other in silence.

"Yah, we will start an Immoral relationship with him." Kosaki with down voiced

"Polygamy Is illegal in Japan, But relationship outside marriage more accepted these days." Marika talking to the girls putting her head on her hands thinking deeply. "All of us here must understand what we getting our self into an Immoral relationship outside marriage five girls and one guy, if anyone of you has doubt she must speak right now, because, after the next step, there will be no going back."

"I'M IN ALL THE WAY," Kosaki shout while little smoke gets out her cute nose.

"Onodera-San You so on fire." Tsugumi smiling.

Marika gets out a whistle and blows it, "Tsugumi, We are family now, so Last names are prohibited."

"Oh, OK."

"You know these was my idea, Let do it, calling you guys a family, will make me really happy." Chitoge With a wild smile.

"If Ojuo-Sama in ..." Tsugumi before Marika get out a whistle and blow it again, "Tsugumi, First names."

"What, but that unthinkable, I can't do that."

"Tsugumi, We are family from now on, Like sisters just call me Chitoge."

"Chitoge." Tsugumi with a bright red face.

"See was it that hard." Marika Smirking.

"Marika, What you mean by five girls?" Chitoge with a sad face.

"You, You know what I mean, that fool will find way back, so I'm counting her, whatever she like it or not." Marika is so angry. "When you guys saved me from that wedding, It was hopeless, more hopeless than her, and I'm a stupid girl, Yui-Chan will return to us."

A moment of dark silence ...

"Wait, what you mean by next step Marika-Chan." Kosaki trying to break the silence.

"What you think?"

"Mmmmmm, Date holding hands."

"Get real."

"K-K-K-Kiss." Kosaki head blows up and turns read. "Eeeeek are we ready for that yet, We still young."

"Kosaki, Are you kidding me." Marika with an annoyed face, "Sorry I forget whom I'm talking to, Of Course, you are not," Take a big breath. "SEX S-E-X"

Kosaka Head turn into a volcano, Tsugumi takes Fire Extinguisher and cool her down.

"Sex, You mean like animal planet."

"Onod ... I mean Kosaki-San you never see a porn movie or anything". Tsugumi with her eyes half closed.

"You watch porn Tsugumi, I didn't know." Chitoge looking at Tsugumi

"I know where you hide you DVDs, Chitoge-Sama." Tsugumi with a big smile. "and I don't think any woman should do that to any man, So don't try these things with Raku-San."

"I find same in my mom laptop." Kosaki with a shy red face. "But it was only guys doing each other."

All the girls are looking at her.

"So man and woman can do it to each other two."

"That the original idea." Marika facepalm

"So did you find the animals one." Chitoge talking to Tsugumi.

"No human being should do that to any kind of animals, especially ... oh you know". Tsugumi with a disappointed look, "That why I destroyed it."

"I was looking for this one." Chitoge with a sad face.

"Stop, Whatever the two of you talking about." Marika with horror in her voice.

"So what now?". Chitoge looking at Marika.

"We will Choice, who will get the FIRST TIME."

The girls look at each other.

"We talking about sex, right." Kosaki raising her hands.

"Yes, Keep it up Kosaki." Marika to the moe girl. "I Volunteer for these if no one wants to."

"Shut up Marika, You can't get away with it these way." Chitoge is angry at the foxy lady.

"So I think with drawing a straw or Rock Paper Scissors ... " Tsugumi before Chitoge stopping her.

"We can't do that with luck, this is important."

"So I think you should do it first, His choice you in the end right." Kosaki with an adorable smile to her friend.

"No, and you the promise girl so It 50-50 here".

"Me, I'm his fiance" Marika shouting

"No way."

"So who?" Tsugumi thinking about her friend words.

"First time is important, It is the biggest brag right anyone of us can ever have, just after being the mother of his first born child and the wife." Chitoge explaining here stands for the girls.

"So we let his choice." Tsugumi Pointing out a reasonable idea.

"Do you want to put the burden on his shoulder." Chitoge crossing her arms, "That will make all other girls feel uneasy about it, He picks his favorite after all."

"That why I tell him we will have these meeting without him, if he does, these will be the end of all these." Marika while playing with her hair.

"What you guys doing so far is thinking about these from the wrong angle, You think who deserve it right, but the right way to think about it, WHO need it the most." Chitoge putting her both elbows on the table and her head on her hands. "The girl with fewer advantages here is the one who must do it first."

"I see ojo... I mean Chitoge-San". Tsugumi while grasping her chin. "So who that will be."

"The girl without a key, the girl who wasn't the chosen one, or the one with the most legal right AKA fiance" Chitoge with a sinnester smile on her face.

"Oh, I see ... " Tsugumi thinking "Who?"

"It's you Tsugumi-chan."

"Me ... WHHHAAAAT".

"Wait, What you mean by no advantages." Marika Objecting, Then grab Tsugumi BIG BOOBS "What about these two mountains HUH, Do you know what is the road to man heart?"

"Food." Kosaki acting smart.

"NO YOU FOOL, BOOBS MEN LOVE BOOBS, IF THESE WOMAN GO AFTER HIM IN YEAR ONE, NON OF US NON WILL HAVE A CHANCE." Marika in rage.

"Size doesn't matter." Kosaki with tears in her eyes.

"Still it not bragging right, Marika you want these to work as much as me right?"

"Yah".

"What if a fight happen, and in families that will be happened, Tsugumi will be the weakest link." Chitoge start explaining to Marika. "...and if one of us fall, the whole house will".

"Wait, did you call Tsugumi the weakest link, She is Chuck Norris with boobs." Marika takes a breath "But I see your point." Marika understanding her friend point of view. "So Tsugumi-Chan got ready your ass for epic FUCK." and gave Tsugumi a thumb up with a smile.

"Huh, Wait, Don't I have any saying in these." Tsugumi Panicking.

"NO." All the girls.

Tsugumi crying over the unmerciful women.

"Come on Tsugumi-Chan that will be the best night of your life." Kosaki hugging Tsugumi from the back.

"By the way, Tsugumi, Do you have any Sexy lingerie" Chitoge to her friend.

"No, Why I will need one."

The girls looking at each other, "Shopping time."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hi, Raku, We decided, You first time will be with Tsugumi ... What you mean what right we have to choice for you ... It was the majority vote baka get you self-ready ... what you talking about Tsugumi totally into it, she can't wait to get the big D ... Stop acting like kid bayyyyy". Chitoge talking with her victim I mean boyfriend on the phone.

"You know we should not rush these things". Marika looking at Chitoge.

"But we need to act fast before something stops us, You with me in this right Mari-Chan".

"Oh yah."

The two girls were in Onodera sweet shop waiting for Kosaki, so they get the second victim I mean Tsugumi for same sexy clothing shopping.

"Hi Mari-Chan and Chito-Chan, waiting for Kosaki, Why not take same sweet." Onodera mother to the two girls.

"Thanks miss Onodera."

"So where you girls going?".

"Shopping, For clothes."

"Normal clothes."

"Sexy lingerie huh kids." The sharp old woman to the two girls.

Marika and Chitoge choked up.

"What, No way."

"Why, We will."

"Pick a Super Sexy one for my girl, I need grandkids to help me with the place." The old perverted woman.

"Hi Girls, Sorry I get late." Kosaki getting down the stairs, "Did anything happen." Looking at her friend's red faces.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Near Tsugumi apartment, the girls were waiting for her. Finally, she came to them wearing a cute blue dress.

"Good morning Ojuo-Sama."

"Tsugumi, Chitoge, Chitoge, Call me Chitoge, How many I'll tell you that." The angry blond chick to the black tiger.

"Sorry, Chitoge-San."

"Nice dress by the way." Kosaki changing the subject. "It shows the ... size of you ...". The reserved girl looking at her friend colossal busts.

"Onodera-Sama, I'm aware of their size thanks."

"Kosaki-Chan please." Kosaki Correcting her.

"Yah, yah."

"Yah, you may call 'MY LORD Marika Tachibana SAMA.'" The girl who totally full of herself.

"No way Mari-Chan."

Chitoge hit Marika head with a Japanese fan

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Front a big fashion store that looks so expensive the girls stand out.

"This place sound so ... expansive". Kosaki worried.

"Will Kosaki-San, Chitoge and Mari-San are rich girls so." Tsugumi cheering up her friend, "don't be a shock of the prices."

Inside the three Floors building, Kosaki looks totally lost.

"Didn't you ever being here Kosaki?" Mari-chan to kosaki-chan.

"Will these far away from what my mother can buy, So I never get near the place."

"So first we need a good dress and then something sexy to get the beast inside Raku to wake up." Chitoge with a sinister smile.

"Chitoge, I think we need to get something for Kosaki-Chan to." Mari-chan pushing Kosaki forward.

"No need to Mari-Chan."

"Come on Kosaki soon it will be your turn."

"No need really, I was thinking about it."

"Oh, Really, what?"

"I want to do it in kimono." Kosaki face turns red, then start smoking.

"So, Even Kosaki-Chan was thinking about that." Tsugumi was thinking in her head. "But only a few days ago I tell Raku about my feeling."

=FlashBack Start=

Tsugumi ran and hug Raku, "Raku I love you, Please guys let me join you."

=FlashBack End=

"I just tell him that in the heat of the moment, that day when I covered his ears and said the words I was just lying to myself, I still love him, I even get myself into this, Ojuo-Sama even push me to be his first Time, Di she did that because she really think I need that advantage? Or because she thinks I'll never do it with her lover after her". Tsugumi was thinking deeply in her mind.

"Tsugumi Stop Dey dreaming." Chitoge to her sleepy friend.

Marika was dragging Kosaki to get her a sexy bedtime kimono, So Tsugumi look at her friend when they were alone and grab her head, "Why?"

"Why. What?" Chitoge looking at Tsugumi face.

"Why you doing this?, He choice you right, then just take him, Why-" Tsugumi while looking so down. "You still can stop this and keep him for yourself alone."

"I know that, Stupid." Chitoge so angry, "I'll be happy, and he will be happy, it will be great." Then start looking sad, "But what about Kosaki she a dear friend of mine, she will be sad, What about Mari-Chan, she can be so annoying sometimes, OK most of the time, But I love her she a dear a friend of mine, But there another person will be sad right, Someone I dear more than Raku more Then mom and dad more than myself." Then she put her head on Tsugumi left shoulder, "Tsugumi, In this world, Now one is more important to me than you, and if my happiness is the cost for yours, I'll give you my happiness, So be happy." Hugging her dearest friend, And her most beloved friend hug her back.

"Hi, Girls did you choice the yuri route." Marika looking at the two, not Yuri-Girls.

"Sorry Marika, But we have a moment here."

"OK, Came Kosaki Sleeping Kimono in these way."

After few hours, The girls was in there way home in Marika car with Honda-San Driving a Honda car.

"Thanks, Mari Chan, these Kimono and Underwear is so expensive I don't think I can pay you back."

"It's Ok Kosaki, We gonna be Family Right, Tsugumi Chan." Marika stopped talking looking at Tsugumi that was so deeply in horror, "Tsugumi are you OK."

Tsugumi look back with horror on her face, "I'm OK, I just was thinking, I'll be waring that and Raku will see me in it, HE WILL SEE EVERYTHING." Tsugumi gets even more deeply in her fears.

"She will get over it by tomorrow, By the way, Tsugumi, I reserve a room in a big expensive hotel for you and Raku to more night, There will be a dinner and full night stay, so sleep a lot to more after not, YOU - WILL - HAVE - LONG - NIGHT."

Marika Start laughing, and Kosaki was lowering her head hiding her red face.

"By the way Seishirou-Sama." Honda talks while looking at Tsugumi in the Car mirror, "You are a girl!"

"Yes."

"Just when did you undergo such an Operation?"

"I'm a woman since the moment I was born into this world."

Honda looking at Tsugumi Big Boobs, "So big, It is unfair."

"Look at the road, Not at the boobs."

"That will be great car sticker". Marika thinking.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day at night, Tsugumi get down from her apartment, She was wearing a green dress that shows her navel and cleavage, Her hair was smooth unlike her regular spiky hair style she does daily, she had a small Nickless and dark red lipstick, Down I Taxi waiting for her a Raku.

Her heartbeat goes faster and faster seeing him looking at her with wild eyes, He looks great in that black suit, with his hair being smoothly done unlike the way it messes up every day, he looks like a gentleman.

"Nice to meet you Raku Ichijou, I mean Raku-San." She blushed while standing before him.

He was stunned for a second then grab her right hand and kiss it, Her face gets red, "Tsugumi-Chan You look outstanding today." Her face gets even redder.

"Thanks, Raku-San you look great, too."

He open the taxi door and let her in, then close the door and hurry up to enter the door on the other side, Then the taxi move on, there was silence, at same moment Raku grab her hand while looking at the other way, She look at him then get closer and rest her head on his shoulder.

In no time they get into the hotel, Chitoge takes care of everything for them, The reservation for the room and the dinner table, everything looks so expensive and classy.

"Ojou-Sama overdo everything."

"Didn't Chitoge tell you not calling her that."

"What she didn't hear will not hurt her."

The Waiter gets them to their table, There were not so many people yet, The night still early, Chitoge insisted for then to go early, so they have extra time to stay in their room.

While waiting for the food, "Raku-San, What you think of all this."

"You mean the Harem thing, Chitoge is a crazy woman, I don't know why I said yes."

"I'm pathetic, I should stopped her." She looked at him the lower her head, "But I join in like that."

"Why?" Raku getting his face closer to her face, "I never know you had a feeling for me."

She moved her face to the left away and blushed, her eyes was wet with invisible tears, "I loved you Raku-San since the first time I know you."

"You mean when you try to kill me?"

"Hehe, I mean later, When I start to know you better, and all that."

"But you didn't say any thing."

"I can't, I can't cheat on Ojou-Sama, Few days after the House of Tachibana attack, you remember when you and Ojou tell me about that you are fake lovers, I tried to take that chance and claim you for myself, but I think I was smarter than both of you, I saw it, You really love her, She really love you, If you remember I cover you ears and tell you my feeling, What a coward I was, I wanted to tell you face to face, but I didn't want to hurt her, I didn't want to hurt you, but I was really want to do it, take you from her to myself, I love you".

She was almost at the moment of breakdown, she was shedding tears, the gentle touch from a napkin at her eyes wipe her tears away, She looked at that hands and grab them gently, "Raku-San being nice like these make it worst."

He gets his face closer to her face to almost kissing her, At that moment the food arrived, Great timing, He looked at her and blushed, and go to set on his chair.

They start eating in silence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the dinner they looked at each other, they know what will happen next.

"So Raku-San let go to our room."

"Oh, Yah."

At the reception, they ask for the keys, but the woman at the reception ask Tsugumi to see her handbag.

"Is there need to?"

"It for security."

Tsugumi gave the bag to the woman, "Don't let anyone see it." Tsugumi whisper to the woman.

"Oh, I see." Then gave a naughty smile to Tsugumi, "Good luck, Mam," and gave her the keys.

"What that all about." Raku looking at her wondering.

"Nothing To talk about Raku-San." She grabs his arm and gets into the elevator, and before the door closed behind them, she saw the reception whisper to another woman and laughing, "That bitch."

Tsugumi was so nervous, She was facing down, and speechless.

"What was in the bag." Raku tries to take a peek.

"You will see, Soon enough."

At the 7th-floor room number 703, The two young lovers stand at the door, Tsugumi opens the door and get in, She looked at Raku who still outside and gave him a sign to get in, she close the door and rest her back against the door, and she looked at Raku.

"Oh, Boy this getting so real, We gonna do it right." her train of thoughts takes over her brain.

Raku tries to make her think of another thing, So he looks around the room, "Wait is this pool, In a hotel Room."

She looked at where he was looking at, there was a small pool, "Yah, That cool, With a Waterfall."

The two kids start exploring the room, There was a big screen TV, 120 inches, and a Bar!

"How much money Ojou-Same pay for all this?"

"Hell if I know, More then my saving for college."

"She rally want us to do this." She looked by the edge of her eye ar Raku who was looking at all the inhumanly expensive things in this room, "Should we start?"

He looked at her and said, "Tsugumi, Do you really want to do it?"

"Ojou-Sama said ..."

"You know, You don't have to do all that she told you to do."

"I know but, This sound like very important to her, She just a really sweet girl, She wants all her friends to be ... happy."

He sat on the couch and gave her a sign to set next to him, Both looked to throw the window at the river and the city behind it, The second was outstanding.

"Tsugumi, Do you think you can make everyone happy?"

"Maybe, It will be hard but ..." she move closer to him and rest her head on his shoulders, "... Trying will be nice."

"But what if they get hurt because of that?"

"You have a point, But Raku-San you are not the only one who is trying." She get her head away and fix her sitting to face him, "Ojou-Sama talk us all into this, Marika gave her best to do the planning and gave a place to meet up, Even Kosaki-San so hyped about all this, I know what you are thinking but at a brave moment we decided to be a family, and we was for three years, No we were more, since that time at Tenku Plateau, Even if we will fail, At last let try." She gave him a sweet smile, and he look away, "What wrong." then she noticed that he can see her naked breasts hanging off her dress.

"Sorry, I was ..."

"Raku-San, Don't apologize that why we here right."

He gave her a look with a red face, "Do you want to try the pool?"

She held into her chest and said, "OK."

She moved near the pool and try to take off her clothes, He was looking then looked away.

"Please Raku-San, Look at me."

He looked, He saw the most beautiful woman take off her dress front of him, The breasts was big and soft, her body was a high-class athlete, Long legs, and nice curvy figure.

"You look so perfect."

"Huh." Her heart starts beating like a crazy, "Stop the non-sense and get in the pool already."

She put her hair in hair protector hat and get into the pool, He start taking off her suit and pants and get inside to, The pool was small, In an arm reach from each other naked, At that point he can't stop himself from looking at her breasts, She was trying to hide them with her arms then let her arms go so he can see everything, He saw the nipples, They was hard pink.

"What you think?" She was facing to other way and shyness, "Do I look good?"

"Tsugumi you need to be more self-aware." He said it smiling at the not-self-aware beauty, "Tsugumi, You are the most beautiful woman I ever saw."

"After Ojuo-Sama, There no woman more beautiful then Ojuo-Sama."

"OK, OK ... You rally love her."

"Yes, Ojou-Sama is everything to me." She starts getting deep into her thoughts, "Raku, Do you want to touch them?"

He looked at her breasts, She put her hand underneath them and bounce them, she look at the other side of red face but still gave a worried look at Raku, He take a moment to think, Then move his hand slowly to the amazing wet breasts and he touch them with the tip of his finger, At that moment Tsugumi jump back in fear.

"Sorry I should not do that."

"No, I'm the one who told you to do it."

Both sat in silence in the pool, At that moment Raku starts feeling something touching his balls, He looks down, and there was a foot playing with them, He then looked at Tsugumi.

"What, You touch my breasts, So I'll touch your penis."

He laughed, Then she laughed, "Raku-San, Do you want to move to the bed."

He stops laughing, "Are you sure?"

She shies away and said, "Yes, Just gave me a second."

She leaves the pool and dry herself with a pink towel, then walks toward her handbag, taking it behind the dressing screen, Raku having no idea what to do, Take his leave out of the pool and dry himself too, then wrap it around his waist.

He starts looking at the dressing screen where Tsugumi was wearing something, You can see the shadow of a sexy woman behind it, so the young boy blood was boiled at that point, He just saw her naked but there that thing about dressing screen and body shadow he can't explain.

At that moment the sexiest woman in the world get out from behind the dressing screen, She was wearing a light blue sleepwear that has dark blue edges at the neck and lower end, She walked toward him and looked at his body, "What you think, Do I look OK." Said the most un-self-aware sexy woman on the planet.

"Oh my god, Tsugumi you look so good." Said the luckiest man on the planet.

She blushed, "Thanks, You look good to Raku-San." She gets closer to him and put her palm on his chest, "So Flat, and manly."

He starts thinking that mean she wants him to touch her, He raises his hand and put it on her ass, He gets his face closer to her face to kiss her, but she shies away.

"Tsugumi, Do you really want to do this?"

"I have to, Ojuo-Sama get these room for us and plan everything-"

"Tsugumi, That not a reason to do it, If you are not sure we better-"

"No, I love you Raku, I want to be with you and all other girls, But I don't feel it now."

He hugged her and rub his hand on her back thin whisper in her ears, "Tsugumi, I think I love you too, and the other girls, even if that make me like a jerk."

"No, No you not, You the sweetie's man ever, You just have a big heart, I live with hitman and criminals, So many of them never love but themselves." She hugs him tightly, "Raku Ichijou-San, You think of everyone first, Marika-San, Yui-San, Kosaki-San, Ojou-Sama and ..." She moved her head back and looked at him with eyes full of love, "And even someone like me."

"Tsugumi, I don't think there any man in the world can't fall in love with you."

"Thanks, But still I think I'm not ready."

"I see, I understand, It better to not rush this kind of things, Chitoge is a push-up, but she will understand."

"Ok, I'll send her a message later on, So should we go home?"

"Do you lost your mind?" He opens his arms wildly, "Look, this room is amazing! 120 inch TV, Pool, Bar and so many other things, Just LOOK." at that moment the towel fall.

"I'm looking." She said looking at the boy how to show her his magical wand, "I'll say it look hard."

"Hey, I'm trying to act cool." Raku start wearing his pants on while Tsugumi giggling.

Raku start thinking while wearing his pants. "She wasn't like that three years ago, The old Tsugumi will kick my ass for things like that."

"So I worn, My clothes."

"Sad to hear that."

"You become you pervy Tsugumi."

"It not my fault you so sexy, Raku-San."

"Won't you wear your dress?"

She looked at him with a sexy look, "Do you want me to do it."

He didn't say a thing.

"Let say that even that I'm still not ready to the big one, I still want to give you a nice night."

He looked at her in silence then sighed, "It will be a hard night for me Tsugumi."

"In so many ways indeed." She takes the Remote control and Power On the TV, There where NetFlix, "Do you want to see Action movie, There new Jason Statham movie, I love these guy movies." Her eyes were sparkling in enthusiasm.

"You love action movies, huh."

"Yes, Even that my life is one." She starts thinking "But I think in real life I can beat him." She looks down thinking of inhumanly strong she is.

"I don't know, What about the DVDs there."

"This are Blu-Rays." She stands up and grabs them then return to the couch, "Let see ..." She finds out that the Blu-Rays was Porn movies. "Oh, This is for ... inspiration huh."

He blushed looking at the high rate porn collection.

"Raku-San Pick one." She shows him the Four Blu-Rays, "Let's watch one together, Big Butts Never Lie, The Women with great boobs, My Dear ASS-ASS-ens, Ni-sex-oi."

"The last one I think."

"Ok, The title sound familiar for the same reason."

She started the porn movie with a familiar title, There was no plot to speak of, the guy has sex with five girls, and it was shorter than one hour.

"So Raku, That what we were supposed to do together this night."

"According to Chitoge-Chan."

"The story suck, the acting Suck but the filmography was good."

"Tsugumi, Don't tell me you were watching it with critic mind."

"Can't help it, I love movies." Then She looked at him, "Raku-San Do you want us to you know ... the same ..."

He gave her a look, "Do you want to do it? Or you still think of Chitoge."

"I was thinking of you." She looked at his pants, "It so hard on." She blushed.

"Sorry." Raku trying to hide his open pants.

"It was my fault to show a healthy boy a porn movie, It was my fault."

"I'll be fine."

Moments later, "What else is there to do" Raku was trying to break the ice."

"I think thy have video games."

"Cool, What they have?" Raku asks in excitement.

She looked at him with half eyes, "They have X-Box One!"

He looked her with dumb face, "But this is Japan, Can't they have a real Video Game machine?"

"Most the visitors are not Japanese so-"

"Do they know that even outside Japan, No one plays these shit."

"Don't tell me, The hotel management suck."

At that moment they stopped talking and looked at each other and giggled.

"What the hell we are talking about?"

"We are in an expansive hotel room, and talk about Video Games."

"When we should have sex." Tsugumi eyes were dropping tears of laughing.

Then these two kids start talking all night about everything in their mind, Video Games, Movies, Chitoge Secret DVD collection and Raku love for cooking.

"Raku let's go to bed."

"Oh, I was thinking."

"Not that horny boy, I want to sleep."

"Oh, Ok I'll close the light."

"I think the keys I near the bed."

"Oh, Remote control for the light, Rich people are fuckin lazy."

The Room get into darkness, Raku lay down next to Tsugumi who cover herself with the dark red blanket, "Raku, Do you want to hug while sleeping."

"Do you want that?"

"Yes." She moved near him and put her left arms around over his chest, He put his left arm behind her rubbing her back.

"Good Night Tsugumi."

"Good Night Raku."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tsugumi wakes up to find her laying on Raku bed, She gets panicked for a second then remember the night before.

"Did I wake you up." Said Raku who was not sleeping, but still laying there.

"No, Wait you was awake?"

"Not for that long, I didn't want to awake you."

She looked at the clock, It was 8:16 am, "I think we should go."

"I told the gang that I'm sleeping with Shuu, So I don't want to go early."

"Oh I see, Let go to my apartment, I'll make you breakfast."

"But don't the hotel make breakfast?"

"That shit not a real food, You a healthy Japanese man who need real Japanese food."

"I can help you with the cooking."

"OK, I'll dress up." She stands up and goes to wear her clothes, She takes off her sleepwear and put it in the bag, Raku was looking at the naked Tsugumi, She notices him and smile back and wink her eyes.

He goes to wear his suit too, She gave him and look, "You look good Raku."

"You too Tsugumi."

They get down from the elevator, The woman at the reception from last night saw Tsugumi, She kneeled to her and said: "Thanks, Return again." Then gave a side smile to Tsugumi with a wink, She saw the sleepwear in Tsugumi bag last night after all.

"Raku, Let's hurry." Tsugumi running away for the looks of that woman.

In the taxi Tsugumi and Raku set close to each other on the backseat, She rests her head on his shoulder, "Oh yah, I need to text Ojou-Sama about last night."

She start Texting her friend, [Nothing happened last night, Sorry I was not ready.]

Not so much time Chitoge replay, [Oh, I'm Sorry, I start thinking I pushed you so hard, You should not force yourself on this kind of things.]

[But we had a good time, There were a pool, 120 inch TV and Xbox one.]

"You didn't tell her about the porn movie."

"Raku, Shhhhhh."

[Oh, No, Tsugumi that not a pool, It is a fountain, You should not get into it, Last time I was there with my mom I get into it, and she laughed at me all night.]

"What did she said?"

She gave him a long embarrassed look, "Nothing."

[Image "The yellow boy from the Simpsons and big Ha Ha"]

"Fuck you Ojou-Sama." She said that with scary angry voice.

Few more minutes and they was at her apartment door, She opens the door and gets inside While dragging Raku with her, Then Close the door and rest against it, "Thank God none of the neighbors saw me like this."

Raku laughed.

"That not funny dear."

"Yes, it is." Raku look it, "Dear!"

She blushed, "I'll wear something better for cooking, I have same men clothing, you can use them."

She gets inside her room and takes off her dress of, "Raku where are you?"

"I can't get inside a girl room when she is naked!"

"Raku, You spent the last night looking at my breasts and holding my half naked body, I think it ok to get in."

Raku get in and look at her naked body.

"Can't you get enough of that," She gave him a white shirt and sports pants, "Dress up, we have a breakfast to make."

Tsugumi fixes her hair to be the typical spiky hair she does every day, she put her ribbon, and wear a traditional white dress with blue flowers, "What you think dear?" She gave him a smile,

"Dear, are we newly married couples?"

"Maybe." She looked at him now his hair is the typical messy hair that she know and loved, She gets closer to him and looked at his face, "You know Raku you face so kissable right now."

He looked at her and said, "You too." He gets his face closer to her face, then she grabs his shirt and kisses him deeply.

"Wow, Raku I love you."

"Me too." he kisses her again.

"Again ..." She kissed him and hugged him tightly, She took a step back and looked at him and start thinking, Then push him to the bed, "Breakfast can wait, Take off your clothes." The horny Tiger gave her command.

He takes off his shirt that he just wore less than five minutes ago, She hugs his naked upper body and kisses every inch of it, Then take off her dress to leaving the bra, "Dear take it of me."

Raku opened the bra from behind her and gave the freedom to the amazing breasts, She was taking off his pants and gave the freedom to his penis, She grabs it and starts sucking it.

"Where you learn to do that?"

"The movie ... Last night ... I touch it few times last night."

He didn't know how to reply.

She pushes him to the bed and jumps on him, "Ok, dear, If I remember the scene right you have to lay on you back, and I'll do everything."

The strong woman who in control take the lead, Both were totally naked on the bed, Raku on his back and Tsugumi over him, She grabs his penis and tries to get it inside her, "oh, That hurt."

"Should we st-"

"No way, I know what I'm doing." Said the noob who think she knows what she is doing, "I WANT IT."

She was in pain but at the same time make her feel so alive, Her heart never beat like this before she saw wars and death, but her heart never felt that way before.

Then even more amazing feeling hit her, She felt him coming inside her, It was like nothing she felt before, Like a river of love.

Her body just stop, She lay on Raku Sweaty body and start kissing him, "It was awesome, Why we didn't do it last night."

He put his arm around her, "I have no idea."

"So what you want for breakfast?"

"You."

"I was thinking of real food."

"Tsugumi, Can we stay like this little bit longer."

"NO," Tsugumi grasping his hand and looking at his face, "All day, Let stay like this all day long." She kissed him and gave him a look full of love.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At Marika apartment the three girls were sitting waiting for Tsugumi, Chitoge was playing on her phone, Kosaki listening to Pokemon songs and Marika reading a book call 'More Than Two: A Practical Guide to Ethical Polyamory by Franklin Veaux.'

[Note: It's a real book, I used for reaserch]

"Marika, What are you reading" asked Chitoge who know English, unlike Kosaki.

"Oh, It's a book about Polyamory, It's a good thing to learn about the thing we gonna do from now on, By the way, it call Polyamory, not Polygamy, Polygamy is the marriage of more than two people, Polyamory is the same but no marriage." Marika finishing her exposition.

"So you know English."

"Not really, I'm a slow reader."

The door opened and Tsugumi gets in, "Sorry for being late." She closed the door behind her and set next to Chitoge, She had a wild smile on her face, "Hi Oj- Chitoge-San, Kosaki-San, and Marika-San."

"Hi, Tsugumi, Sorry about last night, I shouldn't push you that hard, It was wise of you to not do it in the end, We have time."

"So, At last, tell us something happened last night, Funny story or something," Kosaki asks Tsugumi who was blushing and sweating.

"Will-"

"She had sex-" Marika interrupting Tsugumi.

"EEEKEEEE" the fearsome black tiger scream.

"No way, She text me that she didn't-"

"What about after that-"

"EEEKEEEE" the fearsome black tiger scream again.

"She so easy to read." Marika gave a look to the fearsome black kitten.

"Tsugumi, What happened."

"Sorry, Ojou-Sama-"

"CHI-TO-GE."

"Do you have to do it every time?" Asked Marika.

"She will never learn if I didn't do that."

"Sorry, Chitoge-San, Let me tell you the story."

After few Minutes.

"So the short story is; The big hotel room is not you or Raku kind of thing, You love a casual setting." Marika making fun of Tsugumi.

"-Or the hair style and the clothing, I think it more of 'I LOVE THE REAL YOU' kind of things." Chitoge joins the fun with Marika.

Marika continue, "But sleeping in Raku-Sama arms all night and sex all day long-"

Tsugumi Stoped her, "Not all day long, we get to eat later on, and we go back then made lunch ... Then we don it again ... ... OK, we had sex all day long, It was great." Tsugumi was so happy.

Tsugumi, Chitoge, and Marika laughed loudly, At that moment Marika notice Kosaki, She didn't say anything, The daughter of the police officer have a good detective eyes herself, She notice the mark of tears on Kosaki face, She get up in a way both Chitoge and Tsugumi will not notice and set next to Kosaki, She put her arms around her and whispered, "Keep it inside little girl, I feel the same too, My man was taken by another woman today."

"It hurt Marika-chan," Kosaki whispered to Marika.

"Me too darling, But we must be strong, or we will ruin Tsugumi special day."

"What you two talking about there?" Tsugumi asks both Kosaki and Marika.

"Oh, Kosaki was asking about how big was Raku dick is?" Marika told Tsugumi.

"N n didn't"

Tsugumi gets blushed then put her left-hand index finger on her right-hand wrist.

"Not bad." Marika with lust in her voice.

"Is this a good size?" Chitoge ask.

"How can I know," Marika answered.

"I can tell you, It was a FUN size." Tsugumi smiling.

The three girls looked at her, "You become such a perverted woman Tsugumi-San." Marika making fun of her.

"Virgins." Tsugumi making fun of her back.

"Who you are calling a Virgin."

"What, You are not?"

"I'm but this not the point."

Chitoge starts laughing at the two fools, "OK, OK, Girls Stop, There a thing I need to tell Tsugumi, You know the thing the three of us agree on last night."

Marika looked at Chitoge with horror, "Oh. That, You tell her."

Kosaki said, "I see, It fair I think to ask her that."

Chitoge looked at both Marika and Kosaki and bow to them, "I'm sorry girls but that the right thing to do."

Marika looked at Tsugumi and said, "Tsugumi-Chan, For the record, If I get asked the same think, I'll take this opportunity and never look back."

Tsugumi looked at her three friends and was lost, What going on here, What they are talking about, "Chitoge-San, What going on?"

Chitoge rubs her head and gave a look at each girl in the room, then gave another long look to Kosaki, Kosaki gave her agreeing sign with an adorable smile.

She gets all her courage to tell her friend this one sentence that may change everything between them.

"Next Friday, after three days from now, Me, Kosaki and Marika will choice the next girl to sleep with Raku, But In any time before that, If you tell us to stop, Without any need from you to explain way, We will, and Raku will be yours alone, We will not blame you, We will not hate you, You will always be my sister no matter what."

Tsugumi just looked at her friend face having no idea what to say, She was thinking only of one thing, Raku could be hers and hers alone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Notes: Next Episode :  
How will be the next girl? All what i can say is next episode will be solid! Note :  
If you like the story so far and you think you can help with the editing I'll be so happy  
My email is almozayaf  
But I love to use reddit more user/almozayaf


	3. Chapter 3: Failures

Summary: Last time on NISEKOI2: Harem Life & Love Tsugumi had her first night with Raku, Nothing happened that night, But at morning the two young lovers had there the first time, Then when Tsugumi tell Chitoge and the others what happened, Chitoge gave her an offer, She can have Raku for herself and her alone, Will Tsugumi take the offer. This Chapter will be very long, But I think it needed to be that long.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

My name is Kosaki Onodera, 18 years old, graduate from high school last week and I'm a failure.

I failed my best friend who tries to help me as long as she knows about my love.

I failed my heart for not open to my feeling soon.

I failed my best friend for no being strong to say no.

I failed Raku-Kun for not accept his love sooner.

and I failed Myself

I'm Kosaki Onodera ... and I'm a failure.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"You are a failure," Said Marika sitting in the coffee shop with her friend Chitoge, "A woman failure, a female failure, a human failure, a Japanese woman failure and ..."

"Wait I think most of these are the same thing." Replay Chitoge the failure.

"Because you failed at them epically."

"What did I do wrong?" Chitoge pointed those unfair accusations from her friend to her.

"If you tell us to stop, Without any need from you to explain why we will and Raku will be yours alone." Marika trying to mimic Chitoge voice.

"Oh, Sorry but we have to do it, If she didn't feel the control of her being in this, She just will be a secondary person in this family."

"I can see your point, She may leave just for your sake, So you want her to feel that Raku belong to her as much as any of us." Marika starts calming down and drinks her coffee.

"Don't worry, I know Tsugumi better than anyone in this world."

"You know, Sex can change the person." Marika worrying about Tsugumi and Raku.

"Like I said, She will not stab us in the back." Said Chitoge with a heart full of trust.

At that moment Tsugumi and Raku enter the coffee Shop while she hugging his arm putting it close to her chest.

"Oh look Chitoge, Tsugumi just stabbed us in the back!" Marika pointed at the young couples.

"Oh, So what, They are here for the coffee."

"Face it, girl, We are singles, THE BOOBS WON THE WAR." Marika shouting on her friend face.

Chitoge looked carefully at her best friend and lover together, "She looks so happy, Isn't she."

"So, What?"

"She looks like a real girl."

"Chitoge, What are talking about?" Marika so mad at her friend.

"If Tsugumi happiness will only cost me a lover, So be it, I'm leaving, No matter what she gonna choice I'll support her." She smiles to Marika's face and leaves the Coffee Shop, Marika gave a sad look to the young couples and go after her friend.

Outside they saw Kosaki walking the other way.

"Kosaki-Chan what you are doing here?" Chitoge calling her friend.

"Oh, Chitoge, I was, Just, Walking." The shy girl replay.

Marika looked at Kosaki face, there was that tear mark again, "Kosaki-Chan, You were crying, again, Didn't you?"

"No." She starts crying.

Marika takes her to her arms, "Stop Crying, little girl."

"She will take him right, If it was me I'll take him ..."

"No, you will not, As I remember you didn't." Chitoge interrupting Kosaki, "When I left Raku, You take him back to me didn't you, Kosaki-Chan if you was like that, You would not do any of that." Chitoge crying and join the hug.

"Thanks, Marika-Chan and Chitoge-Chan, For caring for failure like me."

"No you not, I'm the failure, I drag all of you to this, and make stupid decisions for you." Chitoge crying and hugging her friends.

Chitoge felt another hug from her behind, "Ojou-Sama is not a failure, She gave us a chance to be a family, I love you Ojou-Sama and I love both Marika and Kosaki-San."

"Tsugumi, We all love you."

And the four girls hugged for few more minutes while everyone on the street looks at them.

Inside the coffee shop, "Where Tsugumi go, the coffee getting cold."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

My name is Kosaki Onodera, I'm in love with my classmate and childhood friend Raku Ichijou.

But I'm a failure, I let him being taking away from me over and over again.

The one who become his girlfriend.

The one who take his first night.

The one who became his Fiance.

The one who take his first kiss.

I was never his girlfriend, I'll never be his wife, I never kissed him or even touch him.

Who am I for Raku Ichijou?

I'm a no body . . .

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Friday, Marika Tachibana apartment, The girls waiting for Tsugumi arrival with her answer.

"If she said I'll keep him for myself, LET KILL HER." Marika telling Kosaki and Chitoge.

"EEEEEEEK," Kosaki get scared from her best friend dark idea, "You can't Mari-Chan."

"Yes, You can't no one here I match to her power." Chitoge point the plot hole in Marika plans.

"I can do it," Honda-San who was sitting there, "a rematch of me and Seishirou-San will be great."

"No, No, Girls, Tsugumi is our friend, please don't kill her." Kosaki crying.

"We just kidding Kosaki-Chan." Marika calming down the moe girl.

"Shit, A rematch will be great, Goodby." Honda-San gets back to her seat.

"I start to think that what I did was a bad idea." Chitoge thinking loudly.

"You THINK." Marika angrily at the stupid blond girl.

"We can't do anything now."

"About Raku and Tsugumi," Honda asking the girls, "If Ichijou-San, can have Seishirou-San, Why he will want any of you, She is overkill for any of you."

"You saying none of us is a match for her?" Marika asking Honda.

"No, I'm saying all of you together are no match for these woman charm." Honda replay.

The girls look at her with anger, The awesome policewoman didn't flinch while enjoying teasing them.

At that moment a sexy woman in a blue sports clothing enter the apartment, "I'm sorry for being late," The sexy hit man walks to the girls, "May I set."

"Hi, Tsugumi, Who was your day." Chitoge to her friend and sister.

"It was ok." Tsugumi to her friend and sister.

"Did you eat will?" Kosaki-Chan has no idea what to talk about.

"Did you brush your teeth after that?" Marika-Chan has no idea what to talk about.

"What kind of questions is that?" Tsugumi wondering what the girls are thinking, "I see, You want my answer for Chitoge offer.

"YES." The three girls reply in the same time.

"I love Raku Ichijou, and I want him to be mine." Tsugumi giving her answer.

"Oh, Shit, But I understand, Good luck." Marika trying to hide her anger.

"Good for you Tsugumi-Chan." Kosaki hiding her tears.

"If that what you want Tsugumi-Chan, I'll be happy for you." Chitoge with a voice full of happiness and sadness.

"Thanks for understanding, and understanding my selfishness," Tsugumi giving her full answer.

"So, This is the end-" Marika said to the girls.

"But allow me to be even more selfish, I want more than just Raku," Tsugumi gave a look to Chitoge, "I want Ojou-Sama Chitoge to be mine too," Then looked at Marika, "and Marika, I want you to be mine too," Then finally look at Kosaki, "and you to Kosaki-Chan I want you to be mine to."

"Tsugumi, Did you just tell us you want to have sex with all of us?" Chitoge asking Tsugumi.

"huh, No that not what I was saying." Tsugumi trying to explain herself.

"DAME YOU TSUGUMI CAN'T YOU WORD YOU SELF BETTER." Marika-Chan furious, "YOU GAVE ALL OF US HEART ATTACKS THERE, JUST YES OR NO."

"Oh, Sorry Marika-San, I was trying to act cool," Tsugumi apologizing for almost killing the girls with heart attacks, "But I was making a point, I'm not here for Raku alone, The last three years I made friends, You guys, Before that the only friend I had was Chitoge-San, and even then I was more like a servant to her, But in the last three years she teach me how to be a woman, and even gave me a chance with my first love."

"You gave me more credit than I deserve." Chitoge in deep embarrassment.

"Are you sure Seishirou-San, You can have sex with Ichijou every single day and no Marika to ruin your day." Said Honda-San.

"HONDA, SHUT UP." Marika so angry at the annoying woman.

"Thanks, Honda-San, But that was my final answer, Yes I'll get less of Raku-San to myself but I'll have three more family members, I never had a family before, Now I'll have a big family." The blue hair girl with a cheerful smile.

"TSUGUMI," kosaki jump to Tsugumi and huge her while her eyes full of tears, "You are the best girl, I love you."

"So can I join in?" Honda raising her hand.

The girls look at her with death stares.

"I was joking."

"Bad Joke." Said Marika.

"So now we have to move on and pick the next girl to sleep with darling." Tsugumi talking to the girls.

"Oooooh, You start calling him darling, Ho Ho Ho." Chitoge while putting her hands over her mouth and pick Tsugumi with her elbow.

"Ohhh, I call him more than that, Or may you say, Screaming." Tsugumi with a full pride of her sexual experiences.

"Like what?" Kosaki asked.

"Oh, Like, mmmm, My love, Roki and LoveLion." Tsugumi sharing her embarrassing stories.

"My love." Kosaki face gets red.

"LOVE-LION." Said Marika with a smile.

"Roki! That was you best." Said Chitoge criticizing her friend lack of imagination.

"Come on Chitoge, Love-Lion was good."

"Can I call him that when my time come?" Marika asking.

"No, Raku is My Love-Lion, no one else call him that."

"Did he call you Love-Tiger?" Kosaki asked.

"Yes." The Love-Tiger with pride.

"Bravo, Love-Tiger." Chitoge clapping for the Love-Tiger.

"So, Can we move on now, we have a boy to fuck." Said horny Marika.

"It Chitoge-San Turns this time." Said the Love-Tiger.

"No, That will be unfair, this time choice by luck."

"I see, How?" Asked Tsugumi.

"Rock, Paper, scissors" Kosaki gave her best idea.

"Straws!" Marika gave a nice idea too.

"Oh, I have a game we play a lot in the Tachibana mansion." Honda start talking, "It like poker but with no need for any skills, Just take a set of cards, then each one draw 5 cards, best hand win a point, First one gets 3 points win."

"Sound simple, I played Poker and Black Jack but what about the others?" Tsugumi asks the girls.

"Poker, Never," Marika answered.

"I played mahjong with My mom." Kosaki pointing that she never play the game.

"I played solitaire, I love solitaire." Chitoge gave a bad answer.

"Ok, Let me open my phone and explain the hands." Tsugumi trying to explain the idea of poker to the girls.

[If you don't know, Google it, That will be big part of the next section of the story]

"I see, Sound simple, Let do it, we have Tsugumi and Honda to help us with." Chitoge liked the plan.

So the four girls sit on the table where Honda take a set of cards from her pocket and start shuffling it.

"Oh, Honda-San, You have cards with you all the time." Said Tsugumi who was sitting next to Chitoge.

"Yes, I love to play solitaire on my breaks, It kind of relaxing." Said the other manly woman.

"by the way Tsugumi, Why are you sitting here?" Chitoge gazing at Tsugumi.

"Oh, You don't want me next to you?" Tsugumi was sad.

"Tsugumi, This game will determinant who the next girl to sleep with Raku, It over for you, Tell we all do it, No sex for you."

"WHAT?" Tsugumi in horror.

"Told you." Honda pointing how right she was, "You had you chance to keep him for yourself, But no, You must share him."

"But, But I really want to drink from D-Sama tips again," Tsugumi complaining.

"D-Sama!" Marika wondering about a thing she will regret next sentence.

"The nickname I gave to Raku-San penis."

"Why did I ask?" Marika regrets her decision just like I told you last time.

"It tastes so good, and feel so good inside you mouth, I highly recommend it." Tsugumi telling her friends about the wonders of men dicks.

At that moment Honda cards fall from her hands, "Please, Seishirou-San, Stop talking about men penises."

"Come on Youko-Chan, I bet you sucked 100 one by this point." Marika makes a sexual comment.

"No comment, Let play already." Honda stopping the bullshit.

So before we start let see the table, Honda was standing on the head of the table with the cards, at her left Chitoge, at the middle Marika, and at the right Kosaki.

"So is this like Pokemon Cards game?" Kosaki asked no knowing anything about poker.

"No," Honda replaying, She saw Marika raising her hand, "And not Yu-Gi-Oh neither." and saw Chitoge, "and it not MAGIC: THE GATHERING."

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Chitoge in fear.

"Oh sorry go ahead."

The girls sit waiting for their friends coming back from the bathroom, While Tsugumi making a call.

"Hi, Lover ... I'm with the girls ... Yah I tell them to go with the plan ... I know I can keep you to myself but, It will be more fun with the others ... yeah, I know it will be hard, But not harder than D-Sama ... Ohh, Darling, you are so naughty ... Ohhh the Love-Hills want D-Sama to dig in between them too ..." Tsugumi was talking dirty with Raku on the phone while Marika and Kosaki hearing her out.

"Love-Hills!" Marika wondering about a thing she will regret next sentence.

"Stop that Mari-Chan, Didn't you learn?" Kosaki stops her friend from knowing what should not be known, "Besides even I know she talking about her breasts!"

"I know, But these are not HILLS, that will be an understatement." Marika makes a HUGE point.

"Yah, They are mountains, not hills." Kosaki realizes her BIG mistake.

"I think that why people start realizing that she a woman, They are unhideable." Honda looking at the huge breasts.

Tsugumi looks at them in anger, "Ok, My love the girls is spying ... Yah, Yah, Tonight before sleep, I'll call ... Goodby ... hang up ... no you hang up ... no no no you hang up ... Ok on 3 , 2 , 1 ... you didn't naughty boy..."

"They are like a new marry couples." Honda looking at the woman in love.

"WOW sex can really change you." Marika looking at the Love-Tiger.

"I want to call Raku like this too." Said Kosaki in jealousy.

"Oh, Kosaki, I didn't see that part of you before." The orange haired girl was shocked about her chestnut haired friend boldness.

"Old shy Kosaki is dead." Kosaki declares her death, "I'll be more like Marika from now on."

"Good for you girl." Marika gave her friend high five.

Chitoge came back from the bathroom, "Sorry girl, Did anything happened?" and set next to Marika.

"Love-Hills." said Marika without explanation.

"Is this new kind of Ice Cream?" Chitoge lost in Marika words.

"So can we start now?" Honda losing her patience.

"Yes." the three girls reply, and Tsugumi fixes her setting to watch the event.

"Recap, I'll give each girl 5 cards, best hand get 1 point, first to get 3 points will get the boy, and I feel like a pimp right now." Honda feels bad for herself.

"Ok, Honda-San let start."

Honda takes her set of cards and shuffles them like a pro, You may say she was showing off before the young girls, Then put them front Chitoge to cut, then Marika and finally Kosaki.

"Here we go, girls, first round." Honda gave a card for each girl, then the second one for each girl tell each one had five cards, "So Kirisaki-San can you show us your cards?"

"Yah, I got 3 of hearts, 5 of hearts, 5 of diamonds, and 3 of clubs and 7 Spades." Chitoge Showing her hand.

"Two Pairs, Not bad for this game, You can't replace card like poker here." Honda explaining.

"Fu-Fu-Fu, I got 3 Aces 'hearts diamonds and Spades' and two 2s 'hearts and clubs' Full House." Marika Showing her superior hand.

"Sorry Kirisaki-San look like Tachibana-Sama get this one, What about you Onodera-San."

"None of them is the same, But all the same kind." said Kosaki to Honda.

"That will be flush, Tachibana-Sama hand is better."

"I see." Kosaki throws her hand disappointed.

Honda looked at Kosaki hand and it was 'Ace, 10, Jack, Queen, King', "Onodera-San, that a royal Flush, You won."

Kosaki start feel better, "Relly?"

"Yes, This is the best hand in the game too."

"Good job Kosaki-Chan." Chitoge happy for her friend.

"That was amazing luck." Marika impressed.

"So, Onodera-San 1 point, let start round 2"

Honda shuffles the cards like before and gave each girl a card tell each girl had five cards.

"So I'm first again, Honda is the same color and in serial a good thing." The clueless gamer shows her hand, and It was '9, 10, Jack, Queen and King of diamonds'.

"Stright Flush! That a very strong hand." Honda explaining.

"Fu-fu-fu-fu, See this, I won." Marika shows her hand, It was 'Ace, 10, Jack, Queen and King of Hearts'.

"WOW, Tachibana-Sama that a win, You got a Royal Flush."

"I got this round point." Marika so full of herself.

"Wait we are even, I got the same." Kosaki so happy.

"huh." Marika looking at kosaki hand, It was 'Ace, 10, Jack, Queen and King of Spades'.

"We Even, so do we both get a point of half a point?" Kosaki asking Honda.

Honda never sees a luck like that in her life, that girl gets two Royal Flush in one setting, and against another Royal Flush.

"Onodera-Sama, There no two hands that equal in poker, In this case, the best suit win, Spades stronger then Hearts, So congratulations you, won." Honda still can manage to Believe what she saw.

"You must be kidding me." Marika who lost her epic win was in trauma.

"That, beyond normal, Right Honda-san." Chitoge talking to Honda-San who go away.

Honda-san take her cards put them in the garbage can, "I'll go buy new cards, gave me 20 minutes."

[After 20 minutes]

"Here I'm let start round 3." Honda after returning.

"Honda are you drunk?" Chitoge asking Honda.

"After what I saw, I need a drink."

Honda shuffles the cards so will this time, and gave each girl five cards.

"Onodera-San, Can we see your cards first that time?" Honda asking Kosaki.

"Me, OK."

"There is limit for luck, but this is so much." Marika looking at Kosaki hand

"Will she get another Royal Flush." Chitoge asking.

"This woman have god on her side." Tsugumi.

"Oh, Please Tsugumi." Markia angry at Tsugumi.

Honda looking at the cards, "She got King of Spades, Queen of Spades, Jack of Spades...

"Holy shit again." Marika opening her eyes wildly.

"Honda keeps going, "Another spade, It's '2 of Spades, and 2 of Hearts."

"Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu-Fu, Tsugumi said god on her side, Sorry Kosaki chan, one pair is the worst hand after nothing, and a pair of 2 are the worst." Marika glad Kosaki will not win again.

"Wow, that was just two lucky draws after all." Tsugumi thinking.

"Oh, Honda-san, What you think of my hand?" Chitoge showing her hand. It was 'Ace, 3, 7 of Spades, 4 Hearts and K diamonds.

"Sorry, Kirisaki-San, you may say you got nothing." Honda apologizing.

"I see, What about you Mari-Chan?" Chitoge asks Marika.

"Oh, With my luck I got the best hand, Let see." Marika looks at her cards, and it was '2, 4, 5, 7, of diamonds, and queen of Hearts'.

"That a nothing to Tachibana-Sama, I think that mean Onodera-San won again." Honda shock.

"Did she won with a pair of two." Tsugumi shocked.

"I won, I won." Kosaki so happy.

"Rematch, Rematch." Marika starts shouting.

"No, Rematch, Stop being bad loser Mari-Chan." Chitoge stops the crazy woman.

"So, Is that mean, I'll have sex with ..." Kosaki stops talking for a second and put her hands on her face, "Raku-Kun."

"Yes, Kosaki-San," Tsugumi put her hand on her friend shoulders, "Come with me to gave you the basic."

"Chitoge, Did you hear that?" Marika talking to Chitoge.

"What?" Chitoge asks the crazy woman.

"I think I heard God, and hear him laughing at us."

"You are crazy."

Honda takes her new set of cards and throws then in the garbage can, "These is a piece of shit."

"So, Kosaki when you want the reservation for the hotel room." Chitoge asking the winner.

"No thanks."

"Come on, It ok, I can bay for it."

"No, It not that, It just I was thinking of these a lot the last few days, and I don't want to do my first time in hotel room."

"I see."

"I want to to be in Raku room."

"Want it to be personal, huh."

"My man room, I want to be his woman, In kimono and like Japanese husband and wife."

"Onodera-San you so traditional girl." Tsugumi joining the conversation.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, Do it your way, We will help." Chitoge holding her friend hands.

"But, Raku room, is in the shuuei Clan mansion, the place so high guarded, At day, everyone will know you there in a boy room, at night you can't get in." Tsugumi thinking like the pro hitman she is.

"Oh, I see." kosaki disappointed.

"I didn't say we can't do it, after all, I have the best stealth training in the world by the foxhound, I can help you." Tsugumi remembering her old days.

"Thanks, Tsugumi-Chan."

"We will talk with Raku and make a plan, Don't worry." Chitoge calming down the moe girl.

"Me and Raku," With a red face and smile as big as the world itself, the lucky girl start dreaming of her first night with the man of her dream, her promise boy ... Raku.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, In USA, NASA ...

Neil deGrasse Tyson, The American astrophysicist look at the sky with his telescope, "The stars forming words, that blizzard, GOD IS #TEAMONODERA." He steps back and starts thinking. "What that mean?"

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Meanwhile, In Japan

"God, Is TeamOnodera, huh." Marika still shocked.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Next Morning, 10:53 AM, Shuuei Clan mansion AKA Raku house, Three girls stop at the entrance.

"Hi, Is darling home?" Chitoge act friendly with the mansion guards.

"Oh, Young master girlfriend is here, and her friends too." The guards were happy to see three pretty girls at that hour.

"Hi, I'm Kosaki Onodera, Nice to meet you."

"Yo, Tsugumi Seishirou."

"We, here to see Raku, We made him cookies."

"Oh, Young master girlfriend is so nice, Get in the Young master is inside."

The three girls walk in the big old Japanese style house, Raku was there at the door waiting for them.

"Hi, Chitoge, You didn't say you will come here," Then he saw both Tsugumi and Kosaki, "Hi Tsugumi, Hi Kosaki." He gave Kosaki a nice smile mix with a little sadness.

"Nice to see you," Kosaki stop for a second gathering her courage, "My love." She hides her face by looking at her left side, but then look at him directly in the face, "Raku, My love." Then she walks to him and hug him, and rub her face on his chest.

"Oh, Kosaki, what happened to you?" Raku asking the shy girl who acts so boldly for her normal self.

"I didn't see that one coming from Kosaki." Chitoge was so surprised from Kosaki act.

"He he he, Tonight we will do more." Kosaki telling Chitoge while still holding into Raku.

"What?" Raku not understanding what going on.

"Raku, I think we need to talk in your room." Tsugumi was worrying what the guards will think of them.

Inside his room, the three girls and Raku set on the floor of his Japanese style room, Kosaki set next to Raku and hugged his arm.

"So, We decided the next girl that you will sleep with, Love-Lion." Chitoge telling Raku.

He gave a look to Tsugumi with the meaning of 'You tell her about that!'.

"Sorry, Darling." Tsugumi ashamed of herself.

"Kosaki, What with you?" Raku asking Kosaki.

"Tonight, Is my turn." She hugged him tightly, then put her left hand on his chest inside his komino, "I'm afraid Raku, afraid of tonight, but afraid more to losing you, I'm happy that I and you will be one soon, I want you Raku, I want you to be my lover."

His heart beats go to high speed he almost died, If it was any other girl saying this words will make any man heart beat like crazy, But this is Kosaki Onodera, The girls he dreamed of for years, The woman who turn out to be his promise girl, the one who still love, and the one who still love him back.

"Kosaki." Raku holds her tightly, Then kiss her on her forehead.

"No no, Not good Raku, Not like this." She gets her face closer to him and almost kisses his lips. "Like this."

"You two stop, please don't fuck front of us." Chitoge stops the live porn.

"Darling, Keep you energy for tonight." Tsugumi stopping the two lovers.

"It just a kiss Tsugumi-Chan, Are you jealous?" Kosaki asking the love-tiger. "I'm keeping our real kiss for tonight."

"No, No way."

Chitoge was holding into her chest, She felt a pain that didn't think she will have for her friends, all she want is to make everyone happy, but she didn't see Tsugumi in Raku arms so she didn't feel that pain before, Now her best friend taking her lover front of her, Is this is how Kosaki felt when Raku tell Kosaki that he choice her?

"Chitoge, Are you ok?" Raku asking Chitoge while horny Kosaki climbing him.

"I'm OK, Just spaced out."

"Kosaki, Are you really OK with this?" Raku asking the horny Kosaki.

"Yes, Why you ask?" Thin she looks at him with eyes full of pain, "Raku, Don't you want me?"

"I didn't think you will be into that, and that hard."

She hug him tightly, putting her arms around him, resting her right ear on his chest, "Raku, I'm a woman, And I'm in love, I told you that, I want to be with you, to live my life with you, to be old with you, having kids, sleeping together, Why I will not want to do that?"

"But you know this relationship, you will be one of four, Do you want to do that?"

She put both her hands on his cheeks, "Raku, I want that more than any thing in my life, Tonight let be in love."

"Ok, You win Kosaki, Tonight at the hotel again?"

"No, I want same where more down to earth, More home."

Raku look at Tsugumi, "Oh, Tsugumi apartment."

"Why my apartment?" Tsugumi didn't like the idea of having another woman in her bed playing with her Raku body.

"No, Raku, I want to do it here, In you Room."

"Wait, Why?" Raku trying to understand Kosaki.

"I want it to be in you place, You room, Where you lived all your life, Thinking of you dreams, Watching movies and Sleep." Kosaki start thinking, "Raku, Tell me the truth, Did you ever fap thinking about me?"

It takes Raku more than a second to process the question, "Huh."

Tsugumi and Chitoge look at him deeply waiting for the answer, "Yes."

"I see." Kosaki smile in happiness, "Tonight, You will do it for real."

"Darling." Said both The Black-Tiger and The Raging-Gorilla.

"Wait, No need to violence".

"So, You know why we are here darling." Chitoge trying to changing the topic, "Take this."

Raku Take a bag from Chitoge hand, "What in this?"

"Kosaki basic need for tonight, You place is a highly guarded, and she can't stay over we still doing this in secret, So I'll help her get in tonight at 10:30 PM." Tsugumi in her formal voice.

"How you gonna do that?" Raku asking the Pro-Hitman.

"I get special training by The Naked Snak himself, I can do it." Tsugumi with pride of her Special Training.

"We get you Condoms, Kimono and few other things Kosaki think is needed." Chitoge gave Raku more instructions, "Sleep afternoon, Don't do an unnecessary activity, Make Kosaki first night EPIC."

"OK, So by the way where is Marika?"

"Oh, She said she have things to do." Tsugumi gave the answer like if she is hiding something.

"Mmmmmm, Tsugumi, Are you hiding anything?" Chitoge asking her childhood friend who can hide anything from her.

"No, Nop, Never, hhhhahhahahah."

"I'll not dig into this and I'll trust you." Chitoge trying to respect her friend decision.

"So we will have to go, for now, I need to make Kosaki ready for tonight mission."

The girls leave Raku in his room alone, 'So sex with Kosaki, Tonight, How can I even sleep thinking about it?' The young horny boy in his tiny brain.

He looked at Kosaki bag, It looks so real, 'Wait, What Tsugumi mean by a MISSION ! What that crazy woman thinking of.'

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The same day, At night, 10:32 PM, Shuuei Clan mansion AKA Raku house, The yakuza guards were guarding each piece of the mansion aria, No door or wall left empty, Behind the bushes there was movement, There a young girl in a black body suit, watching the guards.

"Sweet Snake, Sweet Snake, Do you hear me?" Tsugumi voice came out from small headset on the girl's head.

"I hear you, Small Boss, By the way why my nickname is Sweet Snake?" The girl in the black asked.

"You mother have a sweet shop, and this is a sneaky mission." Tsugumi gave her simple answer.

"Oh, I see, And small Boss!"

"It just a nicknames OK, Do you mission soldier, Mission:Raku Eater." Tsugumi telling the girl in black about her mission.

"Yes, Sir." The girl in black answer like a good soldier.

"Won't you ask what the mission name mean?" Tsugumi wondering about the girl in black lack of curiosity.

"Come on, Even I know what you mean, he he he he he, You naughty boss," The naughty girls laughing.

"OK, the first step get under that cardbox, cardboxs is the stealth master best friend, you must love them hug them and sleep with them." Small boss remembring the Big boss training.

"I see." The soldier gets under the cardbox.

"Press L2 to zoom, and the left stick to move the camera"

The soldier finds and small PS2 controller inside the box that can control the small LCD screen inside, "I see, Americans technology is great."

"It Japanese." Small boss gets angry, "Now move slowly toward the mansion gate."

"Yes, sir." Then the box moves slowly toward the gate.

"STOP." Small boss ordering the girl in the box. "There are yakuza, If they see you, you will see big '!' on their head, that mean you did something wrong."

"I see, So what can I do Small Boss?"

"Use you the tools in your inventory, Pree 'Select' then the DOWN bottom to select 'Dango X6'."

"Oh, the dingo's you ask me to made them my self, they look good but I made them so..."

"Just do it, soldier."

The CardBox girl did as the Small Boss ordered her to do, and she put the six dingo's on the box.

"Now use the the 'FAN' from the tools menu, like I tell you before."

A small fan pop up from the cardbox, and start pushing the air filled with the sweet smell toward the yakuza at the gate, the sweet smell made the men go to the box, "Smell so good ... Can we eat this ... it wrong to eat someone else fool ... WHO CARE IT THE BEST LOOKING DANGO I EVER SEE IN MY LIFE, IT MUST TASTE GOOD."

Then the six men start eating, then all fall with white spit on their mouths, "You bad cooking is so dangerous, Use it as a weapon." The Small Boss gave more tutorials for the bad sweet maker.

"Oh, I feel letting for them."

"Don't, They are expected casualties of this mission." Small Boss with a voice full of sadness, "Love, Love never change."

"I think, I'll just move ahead." The box keeps moving, luckily no more yakuza was there to Raku room, Only a few meters and ...

The box get removed from over her, and behind her, there was this big man with tattoos on his chest, "Who you think you are punk you going into the Shuuei Clan mansion, and poisoning my men." and he takes of his big katana.

"Oh, No please don't kill me." The mysteries girl in black AKA girl in Cardbox AKA Sweet Snake asking for mercy.

"SNAKE, SNAKE ... SSNAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEE." Small Boss shouts in her phone.

"Is that a girl voice," The man with dragon tattoos grab her mask and it tuns out that she was Kosaki!

"I know you, You one of Bocchan friends, you scum, even if you a girl, why will you sneaking to a boy house at night." The old man asks a stupid question, "Oh, Wait for a minute."

Kosaki face was so east to read, "Will, we gonna do ... you know school project .. oh the school is over ... no, we gonna play games and ..."

"So tonight Bocchan will become an adult." The man with kind heart starts crying two rivers of tears.

"Don't tell anyone, please."

"Ojou-Sama."

"Did you just call me Ojou?"

"A real samurai will die before letting his master personal affairs expose." He said it acting so cool, "Go, girl, I never see you tonight, and I'll make the other man go far away from here."

"Thanks." Kosaki thanking him and run away.

He looks behind him and Kosaki was nowhere to be found, "Teenagers."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
10 minutes ago

"SNAKE, SNAKE ... SSNAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEE." Small Boss shout in her phone.

Tsugumi was worried that they find Kosaki, She calls Kosaki again, "Kosaki, are you ok."

"Tsugumi, There that guy he saw me, but let me go after knowing why I'm here."

"This is bad."

"Will he said he will never tell anyone, He gave a man word."

"Men words mean nothing if it about sex, He will tell every single guy in his gang about this."

"Tsugumi, Samurai-San will never do that, 'A real samurai will die before leting his master personal affairs expose.' That what he said."

"OK, Go to Raku room now, I'll let you do the rest, It is your night now, and Kosaki, Don't do anything you don't feel ready for, just because Me, Marika, Ojou or even Raku tell you to do it."

"I know Tsugumi, I know, and thanks for everything." She looked at her phone and smile, "Kosaki out."

"Tsugumi out," Tsugumi gave a deep sigh and set down over the roof she was on all that time, "Look like she will be Ok, If I can do it she can, I think."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Raku was sitting in his room waiting for a call from Tsugumi, She told him to wait for her call, What this two was planning, why Kosaki goes with Chitoge Harem Plan or whatever she call it, He was afraid Kosaki will get hurt, or ...

His phone start ringing, "Hi Tsugumi."

"Open the door now she will be here, good luck and use the condoms." Tsugumi hung up the phone and let the young boy to his fated night.

He opens the door and finds Kosaki standing there, "Kosaki."

"Raku," She jumps on him and hugged him, "I love you, Close the door."

"OK." He let her go and close the door.

She goes to her bag that Chitoge gave to him this morning, "I'll change my clothes, Don't peek."

He looks at her for a second and she was taking off her black body suit, then look away.

"You can look."

He looks behind him, that was fast clothe changing, and saw her naked standing there, "Oh, Sorry."

"Raku, We are 18 years old now, stop being a boy," The Horny-dare making fun of her lover, "And didn't you see Tsugumi naked body? There nothing my body can offer better than her."

"You wrong Kosaki, You cute and lovely, I only saw you for a second now, but your body look sexier than the last time I saw it."

"Thanks, Raku," The sexy-dare start wearing her pink transparent Kimono, "Wait, what you mean by last time?"

"Oh, that was ..." the poor horny guy have no real answer.

"I can remember few times you may saw me by mistake." Kosaki starts thinking of the old time in her high school days, that just end one week ago, "It was my fault you know."

"What are you talking about Kosaki?"

"If I ask you out three years ago, none of all this will happened, It will be me and you, All by our self."

"Kosaki, Don't tell me you are blaming yourself for this, and I share the same burden as you."

"No, you was saving the city from a gang war, And look at me now, Stealing My best friend lover."

"Kosaki, Do you have regret about this, If you don't want too..."

"I want too, No more old Kosaki, I'll not be the old girl who stays away from her real feeling, I want you, I want us, I want Chitoge Harem Plan to work, I want all the six of us in one place, You know Chitoge is searching for a big apartment for us, Eight rooms, one for each of us and two guests just in case , Big kitchen and big living room, and maybe a cat, meao." Kosaki was into her dreaming, "We can be together, forever, like our high-school days never end.

"Is it right to ask for this, everyone separates why not us too?"

"because we much better then these, We may fail, But at last we tried." Kosaki shearing her thoughts about there future together, "You can turn around now, My love."

He turns around to see Kosaki in her pink Kimono, It was transparent pink that let you see the silky skin of the moe yet adult girl with a touch of pink, the was a white flowers needlework to add more flavor for the pink skin, She did her hair normal like her everyday haircut.

"Oh, my, GOD," Raku can't stop looking at Kosaki body in the sexiest Kimono that he ever saw in his life, and it didn't help to think of who is inside, Kosaki was there, the love of his life, the promise girl, the girl who was in love with for 13 years, the one he reject a few weeks ago to be with Chitoge, Same one will tell you, that you can't fall in love with more than once, let me tell you that person have heart of stone, If you can love only once that a heart that can't love, We are human, we made to love and to be loved, whatever kind of love, and if you can fall in love with two or more, you are a person with big heart, and if there more than one falling in love with you that mean you are a beloved person, who is worthy to be loved.

"What you think?" Kosaki asked him and smiled, She knows what he is thinking of, And she was not helping to let of her Kimono half opened showing a glimpse of her breasts and can see the aria that in between her legs, "Do you like my body."

"Yes, You look like cherry blossom in a human form."

"WOW, Raku, that was nice." She smiled and blushed, "Anyway, Tonight all of me, Is belong to you, You ask and I'll do."

"Oh, Like what," The Rock head boy asked.

"Anything." She gets her face so close to his and smiles with love.

"Can I, Kiss you?"

She didn't think about it to this point, She didn't kiss him yet!

"Raku, I love you." And she closes her eyes, and almost kissed him, but stoped "No, I'll not doing it while closing, My eyes, that the old Kosaki."

"Nothing wrong with the old Kosaki."

"Yes, She is a weak girl who lost the right to her real love, Why any one will love a failure like that." She put her head on Raku naked chest and stop talking.

"You are not a failure, I'm the man here, I should tell you my feeling long time ago," He rub her back with his arms, "I love you Kosaki, But I failed you, over and over again, and thin I go into another woman arms, I'm Sorry."

"Two, Women arms, You slept with Tsugumi too." Kosaki while hugging the playboy yakuza.

"Will, Yah, I'm sorry."

"And you are planning to sleep with Marika."

"That the plan."

"And Yui-Chan If she back."

"If she agrees on this, yah." Raku start thinking of how his life make no sense anymore, and his life didn't make sense for the last three years anyway, "Still do you want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"You will be with a playboy yakuza who have 5 girlfriends."

"Yes."

"Will you love a man like this?"

"Yes, Yes, and yes, now kiss me you fool."

Raku looked at the love of his life in her eyes and put his lips on her sweet soft lite pink lips, At that moment the two lovers felt like they being on fire, their body was burning with heat ignites from each vein and tears, It carry every moment of love they felt for each other in the past 13 years and the past lives.

"Hah hah hah, that was a long kiss," kosaki moving her lips away from Raku lips and take a breath.

"Yes," Raku looked at her sweaty face, Thin put his hand behind her head and push it to his and kissed her again.

Her eyes were dropping tears like rivers, of love, of joy, and all world desires, She put her hand behind his head so he will never escape her love, "I love you Raku, I love so much, I'll love you forever and ever." She rises her left leg while grabbing his right hand so he holds her naked silky thigh.

"I love you Kosaki, I love you so much," at that moment they two young lovers lost there balance and fall on the soft tatami floor, She fall on her back and the Kimono open up exposing her chest, Raku fall on her chest between the sweetest and softest places in this earthy world or heaven it self.

"Kiss them, Raku," She take his head and guide it through the valley of dreames.

He bits her left breasts with his mouth using his lips so he will not hurt the hard sweet red Strawberries branch that you may call nipple, Kosaki gave a moan like a love bird love song, so sweet and so serene.

"Raku, I love you, I love you, Don't let me go, I'll not let you go of you ever again," She was screaming out of the fear to lost her lover again, "Don't let go of me again, Raku, Be mine, Oh ohhh ohhh."

Raku done playing with Kosaki breast and move down to her navel, and used his tongue to lick the sweet sweat from Kosaki sweet belly, "Go lower Raku, Lower." So he moved his own tongue even lower to the pink hole in between her legs, and start playing with her sweet pink flower with his tongue, tasting its sweet nectar.

"Yes, My love, don't stop," The good feeling she felts make her drop tears of joy and love, She fixes her setting to see her lover head in between her legs licking the sweet sweaty aria, Playing it with his tongue and fingers.

"I love you Kosaki, You pussy smell so good," Raku attack Kosaki light pinked pussy with his entire mouth, inserting his entire tongue inside her.

"Ohhhhhh My God, Ohhh Ohhhhh I can't hold my self any more," She dropped on the tatami floor again and put her right arm on her head and breath heavily, and move her left arms playing with her breasts, "Ohhh mayyyyy Oh OH OH HOhhhhhhhh," she start shaking her hips.

Raku move his head away to breath but Kosaki two arms drag him to her wet flower, "Don't stop now, Go in OHHHHHHHH." he start moving his tongue from the top to the bottom of her pink lovely hole over and over again, thin she explode on Raku face with her water, "OOOOOHHHHHHHhhhhh." He moves his head away and goes back to her wet face, "Oh Raku, My heart, My heart beat like crazy." he lay on her and start kissing her arms and under her nick.

"I love you Kosaki, I love you so much," He put his wet lips on her lips and kiss her like if it was the first time.

"You so hard Raku after all this right, Do you want to put it in?"

"I think it's a bad idea, for now, you just came, Not like I know about this things so much."

Kosaki push him away from her, so he lay on his back, "It your turn to have fun, Don't worry I saw few videos, Chitoge have a big collection of this, I tried to see if Haru have any porn on her Laptop but she only have the one with girls doing each other!"

"Huh," Raku thinking about the Onodera family sexuality.

"let my talk your magical wand to my mouth."

He set to see the cute face take his penis inside it, "Go ahead."

She start by giving a sweet kiss to the head of his hard on a penis, Can a man feel jealousy of his own body part? She takes her left hand and rubs it slowly while rubbing it with her right cheek, She took a deep sniff, "It smells so good, Dos it tastes as good?" Kosaki starts kissing the hard penis from the root to the tip.

Raku was breathing so heavily, he starts rubbing the cute head of Kosaki, "Put it in, My sweet heart."

"As you wish my love," She take the whole thing inside her mouth and start sucking it, The feeling of giving her man the love he deserve, make her feel so good, suddenly the hard rock Raku start exploding, she felt the snow white liquid filling her mouth, Raku pull of his penis from her mouth but it was still shooting, The white liquid cover her face and Kimono.

"Sorry, I made you so dirty."

"Ha ha it OK," She takes a towel and cleans her self, thin she take off the Kimono, "That thing is so dirty now."

He looks at the naked Kosaki coming to him, Then lay next to him, "Raku, Let take a break."

He lay next to her, "Kosaki, Came closer, I want to cuddle while we sleep," She moves closer to him and both close their eyes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"Sorry girls, But RAKU Is mine and mine alone." Said Chitoge bowing to Marika, Tsugumi, Yui and Kosaki.

"I want to keep him for me, So please stay away from my Raku." Chitoge continued her speech.

Yui turns around a leave, Tsugumi cry and Turn around and go away, Marika walks backward then run away screaming in silence.

"Yui-Chan, Where you going, you love him right, you must fight, Tsugumi you two slept together you have a bond, Marika you never gave up, Please stay." Kosaki cries to each of her friends leaving.

"Sorry, Kosaki, But you must go away too, You don't have the right to Raku." Chitoge shouting at poor Kosaki.

"But why? Chitoge-Chan you said, You said, WE CAN BE A FAMILY." Kosaki eyes dropping tears like a river.

"Because I'm her family, and the one I choice." Raku coming from behind Chitoge.

"But, Raku, You promised me, That you and I will be together."

"Child promised, Nothing more, I grow up, it's time for you to grow up to."

"I loved you, I still love you, I will always love you."

"Sorry ... " Raku looks at Chitoge eyes, "I find my real love, you was a fake love." Then he kisses Chitoge, lips to lips.

"I love you Raku."

"I love you Chitoge."

Then Kosaki starts crying harder and harder, then turn around and ran away and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran ... to the darkest darkness.

Then she stops, There were a familiar face and voice but that person was a sexy woman with long hair, she was standing front the cameras wearing a dress that leave noting to imagination.

"Tsugumi Seishirou, You won the title Super Model of the year, any comment?" Said one of the reporters.

"This is all thanks to Chitoge Kirisaki-Sama hard work." The model answering the question.

"That Tsugumi, No way, Tsugumi will never do something like that." Kosaki said that and Ran away, "I'm In the wrong place."

Now Kosaki in Marika apartment, she knows this place very will, she was here over and over again for the girls meeting, but all Raku pictures on the wall were gone! Marki has pictures under the pictures, this woman is crazy about him, there no way she will take them off.

"So Honda-San, What you think I should wear for my date, The pink one or the blue one." Marika was talking with Honda-San showing her two dress for her date.

"Both look good, but I think the pink one is childish a bit." Honda giving her answer.

"Yah, I don't think Ryouko-Sama, Will hate it." Marika defending the pink dress.

"Marika, She will go on a date with some one who is not Raku, She even calls him -Sama! She never calls any man that." Kosaki can't believe her ears or eyes, "Marika, Marika, what going on?"

"I Grow up." Marika looked at Kosaki, "You must grow up to."

Kosaki ran into the darkness again, How long she ran, seconds, minuets, hours, days, months or ages.

"Am I in China?", Kosaki look at the building that looks like Chianese castle, "Where am I?"

"You in the Char Siu mansion, Kosaki-Chan." a familiar voice behind her, "Long time no see, You should told me you will be here."

Kosaki looks at the voice direction, She was Yui-Chan, here Teacher, one of her love rivals, she was standing there pregnant.

"Yui-Chan, You pregnant, I didn't know."

"Yes, After all that all what I do now making kids."

"What you mean that all what you do? You were a great teacher ..."

"Not anymore."

"You graduate from university at age 15! How came that all what you are now."

"I grow up ..."

"NO, NO, NO FUCKING NO, That not what grow up is, Not being with Raku is fine, but reduction you self to nothing but babes maker, Yui-Chan you more than just that."

Then she Turns around a ran again.

"Kosaki, Stop," Yui cried, "But I didn't have anything to fight for anymore."

Dark .. It so Dark .. Like nothing. Not nightmares .. Nightmares end .. this is forever. It hopeless .. so empty.

Kosaki was standing there, Front of her, how? She is Kosaki, The other Kosaki was making a cake, A cake no way Kosaki know she can't make good cake ever.

"That cake will be great for there wedding." Said the other Kosaki.

Wedding what wedding? Kosaki steps closer to see the big white cake, It looks great, Best cake ever, There were words on it.

( Happy Wedding, Raku *heart* Chitoge )

"What? Is this Raku wedding cake," Our Kosaki looked at the other Kosaki, "Why will you make a cake for the man you love wedding? There no why I'm that loser?"

The other Kosaki didn't give any replay.

"Answer me why will you do that?" our Kosaki grab the other Kosaki from her shirt collar.

"I grow up." The other Kosaki gave her answer.

At that moment out Kosaki saw the name tag on her otherself shirt, 'Kosaki, Miyanagi', "Miyanagi, Who the fuck is Miyanagi."

"My dear husband off course!"

"What? But I don't know any one name Miyanagi! How can I marry to someone I don't know, and HOW IN THE NAME OF GOD I'LL BE MARRY TO SOMEONE WHO IS NOT RAKU?"

"I grow up." The other Kosaki gave her answer.

"Fuck you, and fuck this cake," Kosaki takes a chair near her and starts attacking the cake, "I hate this stupid cake, This cake is a lie, you a lie, everyone here is a lie." Our Kosaki losing her mind.

"It will be fine Kosaki, You love will die in the end, and will find someone new." The other Kosaki to our Kosaki, "For me, Raku is somebody that I used to know."

"somebody that I used to know," Kosaki turning around to Kosaki, "How can you said that about Raku, You BITCH." Kosaki punch the other Kosaki in the face, Making her fall on her back, "Shut up, You are not me." Then she set on her and start punching her over and over again, "My love for Raku is eternal, You, not me, You just someone who make stupid cakes."

"Killing me will not help you," The other Kosaki to our Kosaki,

"Die you freak," Our Kosaki put her hands over the other her nick and try to choke her to death.

...

..

Darkness

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Wet ... She was sweating all over her body ...  
She screams... Was it a dream ... Or a sick man imagination

She cries , Her tears were like a river, Nothing can stop her sadness right now.

But there was ... him ...

A gentle hug from behind her, It was the touch of a naked man chest over her naked back that calm her down, It was Raku chest her man, She in his bed, His gentle hand wrap around her petite body.

"Calm down sweet heart, You had a nightmare, It gone," Raku whispered to the sweaty girl.

"I'm scared Raku."

"Shhhhhh, I'm her, Tell me, What is scaring you?"

"Chitoge, You will leave me and go to her, She will take you from me."

"Kosaki, I'll be with you forever, Don't be scared."

"But who will you choice? If you have to pick one."

Raku takes a moment to think of the right answer, "I don't want to do that, I think I'll do my best to keep all of you happy."

"That not a grown up thing to do."

"Fuck that shit, I'll make my own decisions, that what being grown up is, not to fallow the rules," Raku gave his silly answer, "And what part of being a yakuza, fallow the rules anyway, We all will be happy together, I'll pick you, Chitoge, Mari-Chan, Yui and Tsugumi in any time."

"Perv."

"Yes."

She kisses her man on his chest, "Raku, Do you want us to do it again?"

"Now?"

"Yes, This time here." She pointed at her light pink virgina.

"Oh, I'll pick up my condom, wait for me."

"I'll not mind having a baby with you."

"Don't say that, you still young, you have dreams right?"

"Yes, My dream standing front of me in the dark right now."

He stop and looked at her, Me her dream, Me!, I failed her, and she still calling me that!

"What about working with you mother, or making cakes?"

"Not cakes, I hate cakes, It personal."

"Wait, Since when you hate cakes?"

"I'm don't want to talk about it." said the cake hater.

He turns around back to her, She was laying on the small white futon, her left arm was on her head breathing heavily, her right hand was playing with her virgina, the sweat was covering her body from head to toe.

"Kosaki, Are you OK?" Asked Raku facing her naked while his penis was hanging between his legs waiting for the action inside the condom.

"Please Raku, I can't wait, Make me yours, let be one." said the girl who was burning with the flames of love and the wilds desires.

He gets down to his knees and then put both his hand at her head sides, Then get his face near her and whispered, "As you wish my love."

A kiss on the lips ... A kiss under the left breast ... A moan ... Another Kiss on the lips ... Longer this time ... Then she felt it inside her ... The pain ... The hard sweet pain ... She was waiting for that pain ... For her that pain, she is finally his woman ... Another thrust inside her ... It was less painful and more joyble ... A kind scream and a tear of joy ... Another thrust and scream ... the boy was breathing heavily and she was screaming and crying of pain and joy ... more thrusts ... more screams ... more thrusts ... more screams ... more thrusts ... more screams ... then it over ... the boy gets it out of her and removes the condom that gets filled with his love nectar ... The girl was breathing so heavily ... her hole was cover with her sweat and her summer wine ... The boy was breathing like if he was running for miles ... He takes her left leg and touch underneath it ... then rise it grabbing her feet and kiss her toe ... Suck it gently ... then gave kisses to her feet then her leg then waist then breasts then armpit then her arm ... the grab the hand put it on his cheek then gave it the final kiss.

"Raku, I love you."

"I, I love you to Kosaki, I'm sorry I failed you, I disappointed you, You waited for me but I ..."

"Will me to, I hade so many chances In the last few years, But I didn't do a single thing, What a loser."

"But I'm the man so, It was me who should talk."

He was still holding her hand, She set and get closer to him, "Raku, I think it unfair to think it only the man who should take the burdens of the relationship, You did you best, me too, Now we are here, I love you," Then she take his head and force it on her chest, "Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then from now on let be together, Forever."

"Yes, My Kosaki."

Then the boy and the girl lay next to each other, and close there eyes.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Next Morning, 5:00 AM, On small house roof next to Shuuei Clan mansion AKA Raku house.

The Small Boss AKA Black Tiger AKA Tsugumi Seishirou AKA Love Tiger was laying there looking at her arm watch, "Time is up, If she stays any longer her mom will find out, And the gang."

The black tiger jumps to the mansion and gets in easily with her super skills, she get near Raku room and a sound came from behind her.

"Oh, Another girl, Are you here to take your, friend." It was the Yakuza with the big tattoos.

"Oh, Wait you the one who saw her?"

"Take this." He gave her a small key, "Under Raku room there is a small Door hidden, It is for escaping when it needed, But also to smuggling mistress."

She gave him a look, "I see."

"Tell her she can keep it."

"Oh, It for her."

"Mistress, Do you want your own key?" He said that to her with a smug face while holding another copy.

She got blushed and didn't said anything, But take the key anyway.

The love Tiger walks to her lover room and behind her was a stupid laughter.

She open Raku room to see the two lovers sleeping in each other arms, "Wake up Kosaki, It 5 AM."

"What?" Sleepy Kosaki look with a stupid morning face at Tsugumi.

"We must run, before you mother awake."

"I need a shower, I need cloth ..." Kosaki panicked.

"No time for that, Fallow me."

Raku awake too, "What going on?" said the naked boy.

"Raku, Where the hidden door?"

Raku get up and drag his book shelf, There was a small door, "I know about the door, But my father never gave my the keys, I was thinking of asking for them but."

"They will know why you ask for them, Horny teenage boy." Tsugumi gave a snarky replay.

"I'm ready, Goodby Raku see you next time, Let's Run Tsugumi." She gave a nice kiss on his cheek.

"Clean the room," Tsugumi looking at the room, "You don't want to hear questions like 'Why there is a condom fill with cum in your room?' Right!"

"Yah!"

"Let go Kosaki."

"By Raku."

The two girls get in the door and left looking the door behind them, Leaving Raku alone to clean the room, The door was heavy and made of hard steel, the tunnel was not that long, and it was leading to a small abandoned house.

"Ok Kosaki move fast to you home, If you mother finds out, we will never hear the end of this."

The tow girls ran to the Onodera house, and finally reach it there, "Sorry Kosaki, I can't help you more, I'll wait under your window to see if you get there safely."

"Yes, Master Small Boss." Kosaki get in her house, walking slowly on her toes, She walk beside her mother room and saw that the door still closed, "thank god." then Haru room that was closed too, and then gets inside her room, She get her ears on the door to see if there any movement in the house, There was nothing.

"Mission Accomplished." She gets her head out the window giving Tsugumi the sign.

"Will done Sweet Snake." The Small Boss saluting her young soldier.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A few hours later inside Onodera house, Haru was knocking her big sister door, "Kosaki, Wake-up It 7 AM, Mom will get angry at you."

"Haru-Chan, Let you sister sleep today, Last night was her first time." Kosaki mother commanding her little girl.

"OK MOM," Haru leaving her sister door and get down the stairs, "Wait, MOM WHAT YOU MEAN BY ..."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So Chitoge-Chan, It's only me or you," Said Marika to her love rival, "How will we decided?"

"We Will Fight ... "

 _ **to be continued**_

 **References** :-  
Metal Gear Solid 3 : Snake Eater  
Neil deGrasse Tyson 


	4. Chapter 4: The will to live and love

Chapter 4: The will to live and love

Last time on NISEKOI2: Harem Life & Love

Raku and Kosaki, the promised boy and the promised girl, the sweet shop girl and the Yakuza boy, sex, tears and regrets, Nightmares of lost love and dark futures.

That all part of the past now, Raku still have three girls to sleep with, but who is the lucky girl this time.

PS: I want to say I'm sorry for late update, I have no excuse except being lazy and each time I want to start writing I say "I'll start tomorrow.", You guys deserve better, I'll try to work harder from now on.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

This time it different, They pick Tsugumi because she needs it, and the second time Kosaki was lucky, But now she must earn it, it will be a fight between her and Chitoge, but she doesn't know how to fight, so she calls an expert from AMERICA, and he is the best of the best.

Time 9:47 AM, Tokyo Airport Saturday.

Marika and Honda waited for her fighting trainer airplane.

"Ojou-Sama, Will you and Kirisaki-San fight for real?" The ninja woman asking her master.

"Aha", Marika gave a short reply.

"As you wish".

Finally, the passengers start getting out of the plane, Honda looked at them try to figure out who is that fighting trainer her master hire to teach her who to fight, after all, she had her, the badass ninja.

Then she saw that guy, Black guy huge and after a closer look, she realizes who he is, that was Anthony Joshua, a Famous boxer, "Ojou-Sama, Is that him?" she asks her master to be sure.

Maria looks at him, "No, it not him."

"Look like I made a mistake" Honda thinking, Then she saw him, It must be him, that English guy Jason Statham, "That guy, Right Ojou-Sama".

"No, Wait is that Jason Statham?" Marika looks at him, "Still no, Not him."

"Who she hired anyway?" Honda-san asking her self.

Then Marika walks away to a guy with long brown hair and dark beard, "Hi Mr. Maximilian Dood".

"Please call me Max"

"Who is that?" Asked Honda.

"That will be my fighting trainer." Answered Marika.

"He doesn't look like a fighter trainer, No muscles, and so much fat." Honda gave a rude answer.

"Honda that rude."

"Will he don't know Japanese ... "

"Google-San just tells me what you said asshole, I hate you." Max tell the ninja woman what he thinks about her rudeness, "By the way airplanes make you fat."

"If you eat them."

"Honda." Marika scolds Honda.

"So, What kind of fighting this guy know anyway?"

"Tekken, SF, KoF and Injustice..."

"What Is that a Fighting style?" Honda having no idea what that crazy guy talking about.

"Not It Fighting games!" Max gave a pro answer.

"Fighting Games! You Mean Video Games".

"Honda, You didn't think that I and Chitoge will fist fight each other?"

"Will, No ... Yes." The fool ninja gave her answer.

"Hahahahahaha" Both Marika and Max

-*-*-*-*-*-

In Marika car that Honda driving, Max, and Marika were sitting next to each other and have a chat.

"So Mis. Tachibana, What kind of game you want to win at." Asked Max.

"There is that woman that I need to beat in a game call 'The King of Fighters XIV' the match will be next Saturday, So that mean only two days, I'll not say she a pro like you, But she play games more than me, The thing is I'm not into fighting games at all or even normal games, but I must win"

"Wow, That is so heavy, What you two fighting for anyway," Max asked thinking of the heavy task front of him.

"A Guy dick".

"Honda", Marika angry at Honda.

"What?"

"These two girls bet on who will have sex with that guy name Raku, That all."

"Oh, I see, being a teenager is fun," Max remember his teenage life.

"Oh, I know the reason seems lame to you bu..."

"LAME, Don't say that Love is the greatest reason to fight in this world, I still remember her that woman that makes me want to fight each day, Chan-Lee."

"Wow, So romantic." Marika not knowing that Chan-Lee is a game character.

"Marika Tachibana." Max look with the eyes of a tiger into Marika's eyes, "You must try your best to be the best, around and nothings gonna ever keep you down." Said Max with a loud voice like a Pro football coach.

"And how you gonna do that?" Honda asked

"Training, Training so hard."

[Training Montage] Music "Gonna Fly Now" From Rocky

-Trying hard now, It's so hard now, Trying hard now-

Max and Marika sitting next to each others playing KOF14 on PS4,

"Girl, Know you characters, In this game you have a team of 3, get a big one to gave you as many powers as you can, the second to use some of that power and make more for the last one, and the last one is you ace, Go all out with him" Max with wise voice like a real Master of Kung-Fu.

"Yes, Master DOOD."

-Getting' strong now, Coming on, now, Gettin' strong now-

"We only have two days, so only learn short combos and an escape Techniques, Hit and Run is the name of the game" Max shout like a Boxer trainer.

"Oh, gorilla warfare, after all, I'll fight a gorilla."

-Gonna fly now, Flyin' high now, Gonna fly, fly, fly-

The screen show Robert from KOF and the Number 102 near him.

"You beat over 100 in survival mode, You grow up so fast." Max start to cry from all his pride of his new pupil.

"Thanks, DOOD-Sensei" Marika crying.

"Don't cry my child, and go to be the KING OF FIGHTERS."

"Yes, Sir." Marika salutes her Master, Then he salutes her back, and both start dropping manly tears.

"You two so over dramatic, You only meet yesterday." Honda getting angry at the drama queens.

"Handa, Stop that, we in the mood." Marika getting angry at the ninja girl.

"Yeah, I always want to play Mr. Miyagi," Max remember his favorite childhood movie.

"Yeah but you fight with Kirisaki-San will start soon, and you will be late."

"Oh, shit," Marika looks at Max, "We need to go."

-*-*-*-*-*-

Chitoge Angry face was looking at Marika who just came to her house with Max and Honda.

"You so late."

"Sorry, It was my mistake."

"Who is that?" Chitoge asking Marika pointing at Max.

"My name is Max." Max smiled at the blond girl.

"Wait, I know him, He is from youtube, He plays fighting games, He was teaching you tricks, you cheater."

"That not cheating, That a TRAINING," Max explained to Chitoge her mistake.

"But still that unfair advantage." Chitoge complaint.

"Will you play video games more than me, I never play this games." Marika shows Chitoge that she had her own advantage over her too.

"OK, as you wish," Chitoge giving up, "But unlucky for you, I was planning to go easy on you, But now I'll show you my real skills, No holding back."

The girls set on the floor of Chitoge room and hold their controllers, Honda and Max set behind the girls and watch.

"I'm thinking this is a great chance for me." Handa thinking loud.

"For what?" Max asking Honda.

"I'm a police officer in a Mafia boss house, I may find a thing on them."

"I see, Mafia Boss," Max understanding Honda thinking, "What? This is the Mafia HQ."

"Yes, are you scared." Honda laughing.

"Are you kidding, I want to take selfy with this guy, So KOOL, I never see a real mafia member before." Max so happy like a 6-years old.

"Oh, So you not scared."

"Lady, I'm American."

"The fight will start, be ready."

The select screen, Marika team is Xanadu, Love heart, and Robert  
Chitoge Team is Terry, Alice, and Kyo

"You see Marika team made so Xanadu builds the power meters with his easy combos, then Love deal easy damage with her 1-Bar Powers attacks, then Robert is the guy who can burn all his powers bars for a fast kill." Max the fighting games expert explain what going on to Honda.

"I see, what about the other girl?"

"I don't know, We will see."

[Round 1]  
Xanadu Vs Terry

Terry jump at Xanadu then duck and start kicking tell Xanadu fall, and each time Xanadu raise Terry to kick him to fall.

"Oh." Max.

"Oh, What." Honda asking Max

"She is a troll."

"Terry WIN" The PS4 shout.

"Master, what can I do?" Marika with tears on her face.

"Child, there only one way to beat a troll," Max giving his last advice as a Marika Master, "Troll them back."

"Yes, DOOD-Sensei."

[Round 2]  
Love heart Vs Terry

Marika now have 3 power bars, Terry jump to Love Heart but she did her supermove and get him, Then he jumped at her but she did the same supermove on him, Then Terry attack again and get hit by the Super for the last time.

"Love Heart WIN" The PS4 shout.

"Wax, On, Wax, Off." Max still dreaming of being the next Mr. Miyagi.

[Round 3]  
Love heart Vs Alice

This time Alice was attacking for real, doing Special Moves and combos.

"Oh, She is that kind of players." Max thinking loudly.

"Explain, Please." Honda asking nicely for once.

"She not a planner like me, Or any pro fighting gamer, she just picks the character she likes and let the one she loves for the end." Max explain to Honda, "So amateur."

But Love's heart was out of power bars, and half of her health only, Marika fight will but lost while Alice has less than half of her life bar.

"You did a great job Mari, The real fight is in the last round." Max still playing Mr. Miyagi.

"Kick this bitch ass." Honda shout.

Everyone look at Honda.

"Sorry I get into the moment."

[Round 4]  
Robert Vs Alice

The angry Marika uppercut Alice with her Robert and gave her best combo, That end with his Supermove that kick the shit out of poor Alice.

"Robert WIN, PERFECT" The PS4 shout.

"Ok, That was cool." Chitoge with sportsmanship.

"Last Round the moment we were waited for, who gonna win and who gonna lose, Who will get the man of her dreams, and who will go home broken hearted forever." Max make a dramatic speech.

"Dood, this is not the plan." Honda tries to explain Max Mistake.

"What, They fight for a guy right." Max having no idea what going on in this crazy story.

"These guys have four girlfriends, he had sex with the other two, and now these two fight for place three and four," Honda explains the crazy story to Max.

"I see," Max mumbling, "Is that a Japanese thing, Or this group of crazy teenagers thing."

"NO, just them, Japan not that weird."

"What about the black hamburger." Max find a plot hole in Honda logic.

"Oh, the last round will start." Honda distracting Max.

[Final Round]

Robert Vs Kyo

"We're leaving together, But still it's farewell. And maybe we'll come back, To earth, who can tell? I guess there is no one to blame We're leaving ground (leaving ground), Will things ever be the same again?" Max singing a song that fit the mood.

Marika and Chitoge look at him so he stops, "Sorry." Max stop singing

"It's the final countdown. The final countdown..." Honda keeps the song alive.

"Oh, No, Honda you to." Marika disappointed in her personal guard.

The fight start, Kyo uses simple combo and take a good part of Rober life bar, Chitoge is so good with Kyo and that force Marika to use her Ultimate Robert strategy, She stays far away and shoots Fireballs.

"Mari-Chan that is cheating." Chitoge complain.

"That call zoning, It legal," Max explain zoning to the noob.

"But is it ethical?" Honda ask.

"Kind of, If you good you can find a way around it, Like rolling." Max talking to Honda.

Kyo roll and dodge the fireball.

"Thanks for teaching her that asshole." Mari getting angry at Max.

Kyo and Robert life bar are under 30%, Kyo uses his 3 Power-Bars attack and almost hit Robert, But Robert roll away in the right moment, Now Robert use his last attack and leave Kyo with almost 1% life, Once Kyo stand-up he gets hit by a fireball on his face.

"She did it, She did it." Honda so happy for Marika.

"Never doubt that you're the one, and you can have your dream! ... You're the best, around nothings gonna ever keep you down" Max start singing 'You're The Best Around' from Karate Kid.

"Congratulations Mari-Chan, You can have Raku." Chitoge with a sportsmanship and shake her hand.

Marika is so confused, "Thanks, Chitoge." Then look down, then smile, then her face turns red, "Chitoge me and Raku will."

"Yes, It the moment you dream of for over 12 years."

"It more, At the moment I lived for, I think I was meant to die a long time ago if I didn't work so hard to be with him," She stops to wipe her tears, "He makes feel alive."

Chitoge hugged Mari-Chan.

"So if this is over I want to go and buy souvenirs for my Mother and friends." Max talking with Honda.

"Oh Honda, Can you take Mr. Dood to Akihabara, I'll stay and talk with Chitoge here." Marika asking Honda for a favor.

"Don't worry I'll ask Tsugumi to take her home."

At that moment Tsugumi gets into the room, "So did I miss the fight?"

"YES," all the four tell her at the same time.

"How the fight end?"

"Fireball." Marika makes a Hadouken move.

"Oh, Hadouken, This move is so hard to do, I still don't know how to do it right." Tsugumi talking about her struggles.

"Fireballs is the basic, what hard about it?" Max doesn't understand Tsugimi struggles.

"Will, Maby if you see, I'm bad at step three," Tsugumi put her hands together, "One, Take the key from inside you," then she put her hands behind her, "Two, Gather the powers around you," Then she does the Hadouken move, "Three throw it with all you might," here a small fireball come out of her hands that almost hit the wall.

Marika, Chitoge, and Max look at her with wild eyes.

"My best is 1.3m so far,"

"Did she just did the Hadouken, IN REAL LIFE?" Max who don't know the wonders of Tsugumi get confused.

"I can't say I'm surprised," Mari-Chan who still not getting what just happened.

"OK, I and Mr. Dood are leaving, You girls have fun." Honda-San takes Max out of the house.

Tsugumi saw the PS4." Oh, you were talking about VideoGames! that was funny, I know that there no way any of you can do a Hadouken in real life, Maybe Honda."

The three girls standing in the room, "Ok girls we need to talk." Chitoge talking to the two girls after Honda and the American guy leave the place.

"Oh, Is it about the next girl thing?" Tsugumi who didn't know what happened yet asked Chitoge that.

"It's me," Marika shout with a happy scream.

"Oh no, Poor Raku." Tsugumi looking at Marika with a sad face.

"Hi, What with the long face."

"Anyway, Mari-Chan did you decided how you want to night to be?" Chitoge set on the table and gave a sign to the others to set.

Marika set facing Chitoge. "My wish was to be on our wedding night."

"It not late to stop you know, No one is forcing you." Tsugumi was trying to make Marika rethink of her options, "If you want to get marry, Raku can't be a real option anymore, Polygamy is illegal in Japan, And you will have to share him with three or four other girls if Yui-Chan back to us."

"I know, That will be big overwhelming family."

"So you gonna do it after all?" Chitoge was putting her face on her hands and thinking.

"I don't know."

"Huh" Both Tsugumi and Chitoge get surprized at Marika replay, wasn't she the woman who will do anything to get Raku-Sama?

"I was thinking of going out with him in normal date and you know, Talk," Marika stopped and look down and thinking deeply, "I love him so much, I'm ready to do it for him, to be with him even this way forever, and I love you guys and I want to be with you forever, But."

Marika stopped talking she face away and gave sad face.

"Marika, what you thinking of?" Chitoge giving a serious face.

"Since I came to Bonyari High, No since I was a kid, I was forcing myself on him," Marika take a deep breath, "I'm your fiancee, Raku-Sama, Dame I'm so annoying, I even kidnaped him once."

"Oh, So you know how annoying you are." The insensitive hit woman before Chitoge pinches her.

"I think he maybe hates me at this point."

"I don't think Raku can hate anyone, Remember he go to stopped that stupid wedding of yours no long time ago." The kind Chitoge was trying to make her friend feel better.

"Thanks Chitoge, But I want to take a moment with him and talk about it, and if felt I'm unwelcome in the plan, I'll just go away," Marika stop for a second and look at her friends sad faces, "Don't be sad, we will always be a friends."

-*-*-*-*-*-

In the way to Marika apartment, Marika and Tsugumi walked together in the street.

"Tsugumi-Chan, You not a chatter are you?"

"Sorry, So the day after tomorrow huh."

"Yes."

"Use condoms, and find lubricant if you plan to do the anal, the pain will be unimaginable."

Marika looked at Tsugumi with disgust face.

"Listen, girl, you may think these things are disgusting to talk about so openly but its part of life, You don't want to get pregnant that soon before building a real relationship with him so you must use condoms."

"Oh, I see your point."

"And I know for fact Raku is an ass-man, But we only did it once and it was painful, We didn't know what we did wrong so I did some reading online, You will need a lubricant, It not good for both of you if only one had all the fun."

"Wow, you talk like an expert."

Tsugumi smiled having no idea if she should be happy about that or not.

"There are some in a store the way to your apartment, Let buy one for you and maybe the other girls too."

"Sex shopping, That will be fun."

After few minutes of walking Tsugumi stopped, and look at the other side of the street, there was Raku and Kosaki walking together, Kosaki was hugging his left arm so tightly.

"What?" Marika looked at where Tsugumi was looking, "Oh, This two, They are on a date huh."

"Mari-Chan, Was it that painful to see me with him knowing what we have done." Tsugumi asking Marika.

Marika stopped for a second then gave a sigh, "Stop thinking of unnecessary things."

"Should we go to them?"

"No you fool, that there own moment, we should respect the other moments and let them have it."

The two girls walk away faster so the lovers will not see them.

"So Raku do you think Ruri and Shuu start going with each others?" Kosaki who was hugging her lover's arm.

"Will as far as I know Shuu didn't give Ruri any real answer yet."

"What is wrong with him?"

"Will you blame him, She really surprised him, They taking it slowly."

"mmmmmm, and she the one who pushed me to take more aggressive approach." Kosaki made a tiny angry face.

Raku was lost in Kosaki cute face, He was so happy he could die, She was not shy away from pushing her chest to his arm or resting her head on his shoulder, For her, it was the safest place in the world her man arm, her lover shoulder.

*Mario Coin sound*

"Sorry, I get a message." Raku getting out his phone.

Kosaki pushed his phone back, "Not now, Later."

"OK", Then the two lovers walk away while the tiny girl hugging his arm.

In Chitoge room, Chitoge was laying on her bed, "I hope he saw the message."

On her phone screen was 'THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW, 10 AM YOU WILL HAVE A DATE WITH MARIKA, DON'T BE LATE, AND DRESS UP IN RESPECTFUL CLOTHES YOU BEANSPROUT'

-*-*-*-*-*-

The Date day.

At 9:20 AM the Beansprout AKA Raku arrived before his date time by forty minutes, he didn't want Chitoge to get angry at him for making Marika wait, He get to dress up will as the gorilla asked him, He gets himself blue jeans and white shirt, She will call it uninspired but that is him at his best damn it, nothing pleased that woman.

"Oh, you look so charming today my love."

Who said that?, behind his she was there Marika the woman who hunt him for years, She was dressed up in light orange dress like her hair, short enough to show her knee but to hide her thigh, The classy girl who love him more than anything in her life, the one he said no to her a few weeks ago, here they are together.

"Hi, Mari-Chan you look outstanding today." He didn't have any idea what to say, she looks good but what else, they never get a real time together, to talk about things, It seems like it was an unstoppable hunt, She was planning something to get him each time but here he is today, belonging to her.

"Is that all that you have to said, You dates with that gorilla make you so bad with the ladies." Marika making fun of both Raku and Chitoge.

"Oh, Sorry."

"Didn't you notice anything new about me." She takes a slow spin around her self.

"No, Not really."

She takes another spin but this time point her finger at her hair, Her hair she has cut it out, But why?

"Mari-Chan, Did you cut your hair?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Isn't that obvious? I hate long hair!" She grabs his arms and pushes her chest to them, "Let's stop talking about nonsense, Let have fun with our first real date, That doesn't involve kidnapping you to an island."

Raku start remembering the island, "Oh that was kind of fun, weird kind of fun but fun."

"Oh boy, you liked it." she gave him her best smile.

"Well, I didn't like the kidnapping part, but that time with you was fun."

"Ok boy, let's go to have a coffee."

They both walked to a nearby coffee shop with nice outside setting, Marika set after raku pull the chair for her, "What a gentleman." Raku didn't say anything just blushed and sat facing her.

"So there is that cute side of you, You so easy to get embarrassed." Marika put her face on the back of her both hands.

"No, I'm not, Real man don't get embar..." He stopped, she was looking at her with love, He can see love like no other, that feeling is so real, who he was so selfish and said no to her a few weeks ago, She truly loves him, he was so deep in his thoughts that he stopped talking for a minute.

"Mari-Chan, Why did you cut your hair?"

"Huh, I just told you, I hate long hair."

"But, You had long hair for a long time."

She gets her head back and start thinking, then face down, take a long breath and start talking facing him, "Raku, I love you, I said that so many times and I will say it, even more, I hate long hair, But when we were kids you said you love long haired women so I did that just for you, I start working hard to be the woman you want, To make you love me, But now that not what I want."

"Huh, So what?"

"Raku, I want you to love the real me, I don't know who the real me anymore myself, I was so into the idea of being the perfect woman for you I forgot who am I."

Raku was thinking deeply about that Marika was saying, "So I gave you hard time all these years, I'm sorry."

Marika was shocked, "Raku, That was not that case at all, On the contrary, You, You saved my life."

"What?"

At that moment the waitress came and ask them for what they want to drink, "I like a Cappuccino, Extra sugar." Said Marika.

"Americano no sugar." Raku to the waitress with a smile.

After the waitress left, "It on me." Marika telling Raku.

"No way, What kind of man let his woman paid for him?"

"Oh my, So forceful, But that what I like about you, So manly."

Raku blushed again, Tring to change the subject, "What you mean by saved your life? I did nothing like that."

"It was more of the idea of you."

"Huh?!"

"Before you I didn't care about living, Living suck, I lay on the bed all the time, I can't play or make friends, and no one to love," She gave him a long look, "Then there was that boy who came to my room every day, talking about the outside world and all his adventures, It makes me look up to my future, a future where I walk outside to see the world and have my own adventures with him."

"Mari I."

"Raku, Do you remember? You were a kid, You may just come to play and brag but the idea that one day I'll live the rest of my life with you, It gave me hope, The doctors said that my strong will of life is what makes me beat my sickness, It what made me strong, But I know the truth, It was you, It was you love."

Moment of silence, "Her you Cappuccino Mam and here you Americano sir."

"Thanks." Marika thanking the waitress.

"You know If not for you, I will never believe Chitoge and Kosaki loved me." Raku telling her.

"Huh."

"For years I was thinking about confessing my love to Kosaki, But all that I was think of is there no way any one will love me, I hardly have a friend, I'm the son of a yakuza, No one wont to be near a criminal son."

"Don't say that Raku, You so amazing person."

"Why I'll believe you, For so long I was thinking that was a plot from the cops, But slowly I start believing that I can be loved." Raku grap Marika tiny hand, "Marika you the first who ever said it to me, that you loved me."

"You a great man Raku, any woman will love you," she takes her cup and starts drinking, "I'm thinking of five girls right now, You womanizer."

"Sorry for involving you in that," He stopped to think for a moment, "Mari-chan, why did involve your self in this? You want to get married right? not to be one of four girls in this kind of relationship."

"I said I love you right," She drinks more of her sweet Cappuccino, "I want to be with you, But Raku I want to know do you want to be with me?"

"I!"

"I see, It hard to think of this, One man five women, It so much, If it up to you, only Chitoge and Kosaki will be in this relationship."

"I never said that, I want everyone to be happy, But will that work, what if all that end so badly?"

"I can see that not working and all the girls leave but one if not all, But what wrong with that, We will try to be together and be happy," She take a moment to breath, "Someone will say or think, that not how it works, and friends get separated all the time, But that doesn't mean we will let it happened just like that, This may fail, But at last we will try our best."

"WOW, You so into this."

"Me, You, Yui, Kosaki, Tsugumi and the Gorilla, That may work somehow."

"Oh, If you feel that way."

"Raku, for years now I was after you like a stalker, and I said I love you so many times, But I want to know the answer for this, Raku Do you love me?"

"Yes."

"What, That was so fast!" She was shocked from Raku straightforward answer.

"More I want to love you, Like I said you the first whoever said that to me, and you meant it each time, you made me feel I can be loved, I want to give us a chance, If that good enough for You?"

She drunk more of her sweet coffee and as lady like without looking at him, "No, It not good, But I'll be generous and accept you as long you keep this promise, You will try you best to love me."

He bowed to her, "Thanks to you my lady, and will you promise me the same?"

"Huh, Don't be silly, I'm in love with you already, fool."

"Thanks." He gets blushed again.

Marika stands up, "So If you want to be my lover, Start working you ass now, and let's go having fun on our first date."

Can we have date montage here, Let put nice romantic J-POP song. [Haruka by LACCO TOWER]

This two go to a movie, Romantic movie about a poor boy and a rich girl, Marika was laying her head on Raku shoulder from the beginning of the movie, Later the get to pick a new shirt for Raku, The one he has is so unstylish, and then she picks up a matching shirt for her making her more tomboyish.

"Man I want to get a shirt like that for so long!" Marika holding a bag from the store.

"Why you didn't?"

"It not lady like, Like I said for years I tried to be someone who is not me, Now I want to try to be me, You know I never played videogames before, and a few days ago I find out that they maybe fun, I was thinking Video games, not for girls so I stopped my self from even touching them."

"Why will you do all that, to be someone who isn't you?"

"Like I said, To be the girl that you will love, but that didn't work, because you don't want a lady like a woman, you want a woman who is true to herself, Like this." She gets her face closer to him and kissed him on his lips, "Raku, You blushed again."

It takes him more than a moment to wake up from that kiss, his hands were full with two bags so he couldn't defend himself from her sweet lips attack, not that he wants to stop her.

"Are you that defenseless Raku-Sama, Or is that what you wanted."

"Maybe." It was his way to get it back at her, but that makes her blush too.

"Raku, My apartment not that far away, I want you to came with me, So we can be together."

It take his a moment to understand what she mean by TOGATHER, she want there sexy moment, like Kosaki and Tsugumi, Can he say no she may get angry.

"OK."

"OK, The apartment that way."

It didn't take them more than ten minuets to get to her apartment, He was here few times, but the apartment looks different, Everything ln boxes, His countless pictures that were on the wall gone, the TV and everything else was in boxes.

"Mari-Chan are you, Moving."

"Oh my yes, I was thinging that today is the end in one of two way, either you will reject me or accept me, either way, I'll move to my mother house or to the new apartment Chitoge is making for us."

"Wait, what? Chitoge didn't tell me about that."

"Oh, relly? It is a big apartment with 8 rooms one for each of us and two extra for guests or other things."

"Dame that woman, didn't tell me anything about it, why it always her way." Raku so angry at Chitoge.

"It's not a bad thing, we are 18 now, we can't live with our parents anymore."

"I think you have a point, But living togather, Like if we were married."

"I think its great thing, That why I love it."

The shy boy blushed again, What makes her feel that way he was with two girls before, he can handle Marika, Right?

"Let go to my room, I can't wait." The playful girl grasping Raku from his arms.

"Wait, It still 3 PM, Things like that happened at night right?" The shy boy holding him self from the horny girl.

"That not a rule silly, Besides I have things to do later tonight."

"What, Like what?"

"Let talk about that later, Or you don't want me, at last, be the first man to see my naked body." She was so seductive, Her eyes and voice was sexier then anytime, He really wanted her, his hand moves like if they were possessed by the devil, his right hand escaped her grab and move behind her to grab Marika ass, "Oh, Raku, What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was thinking that what you wanted."

"mmmm, Yes but I didn't think you will go for it that fast, You an expert after all." She was still seductive her objection was more of an encouragement than an objection.

"So, do you want us to go on, Or do you want to stop, I don't want to force you to do things you don't want."

She looks at him with a smirky smile, "Get a hint boy, This is the lady way of saying go on," She hugged him and rub his back from under his shirt, "I want you so bad, Let go inside, I want to do it right."

He starts kissing her nick and put his hand under her dress, "OK, My lady."

"Dame it Raku, When you become that bold," she steps back to her room, and he follows her like if he was possessed, Before he goes inside her room the door gets shut the door on his face, "Wait Raku-Sama, I'll need to get reddy OK, After all a lady need to be at her best for her man."

"Oh, as you like." She was playing him, That what Raku think, It just like her, She has tricks under tricks, She plans everything, and that is her night, He get scared for a second, What is he doing, going after all his friends to fuck them, and didn't he confess to Chitoge why he is with everyone but her, When he becomes a sexual beast.

It takes her long time that what it seams for the horny guy, she maybe make him wait to get into his head, The door open slowly but no words from her, He stands up and looks at the door he didn't see her at the door, "Raku-Sama, Get in." She yells out with a seductive tone.

The horny boy get inside to find Marika laying on her bed, Her room was as girly as any of you can imagen Mari-Chan room to be, Cute animals plushies, pink bed sheet with two pillows and one single image of her and him when they were kids on the wall.

But what important was Marika herself, she was laying on the bed in her light pink sleepwear, her left feet were standing on the bed so we can see that leg in its full glory.

"Raku, Don't make a lady wait for you that long," again in her seductive tone, even if that time it less acting and more of her feminine desires taking the best out of her.

Our horny boy starts taking off his cloths while moving to his princess's bed, He takes the right hand of Marika and kissed the back of her hand, "May I start my princess?"

"Oh, Please don't tease me, Raku-Sama."

"Oh, But where the fun in that." He starts kissing her hand again, while moving to her shoulder, then opening her arm to exposes her clear armpit.

Marika shake her body after the tickle Raku gave her, "Why will you kiss there?"

"It look so sexy, I can't help it." Raku while still after her clean white armpit.

"OoooOooh Raku-Sama, That tickle." She put her hands on his head to stop him.

"Want me to stop?" He starts kissing her nick moving to her lips and then stop to tease her.

"Oh, please go on, Kiss me, all of me."

"As you wish my princess," He gave her deep kiss on her pink lips then move down to her breasts sucking the left one and playing with the right one using his left hand, then move his left hand to grab her leg rubbing her thigh near her vagina, moving his head to her clean pussy that she shaved daily for her man, "Should I move on."

"Yes." She gave an answer in a quiet tone.

He licked her pussy, "I didn't hear you."

"Yes." this time her answer was louder.

He licked her pussy again, "I didn't hear you, Scream."

"YES DAME IT, EAT MY PUSSY, RAKU-SAAAMAAA..."

He attacks her pussy with his wet tongue put it as deeply as he can while kissing it.

"OH, YES, I LOVE YOU RAK mmmmaamamm UU." Mari-chan was breathing so heavily after the attack on her pussy.

Raku start kissing her belly moving to her nick, "Are you ready for the real deal?", The young lover in his lover's ear while he kissing her with passion.

She grabbed his head and kissed him deeply, "Yah." She opened her legs to be ready for Raku dick.

Her pussy was wet and she was playing with her breast using her hands, "Come on Raku-Sama don't make me wait for so long."

He lay his knee on the bed while rising her legs, getting his dick near her pussy and then rub his dick on the wet pussy to tease her even more.

"aaaAAAhHH, Raku I love you."

He looked at her face, "Me too."

It was painfull ... She loved it ... It makes her felt like a cloud ... Wet and full of electricity ... and so high

Then he and she explode with everything knowen to men kind ... electricity ... heat ... love

He gets it out from her and take of the filled condom and lay his wet naked chest on her wet light pink sleepwear and relaxing his head near her head on the other pillow.

"I never notice how smooth and manly you skin is Raku-Sama." She was rubbing her tiny hands on the muscular arm.

"Sorry I'm tired, can I take a nap in your arms."

"Sleep as much as you like my love."

And just like that, he slept in his lover's arms.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

8:30 PM in Tokyo Haneda Airport, Marika was talking to Chitoge on her phone, while having a middle size traveling bag close to her left leg.

"Sorry Chitoge, I'll have to leave tonight I have something to do in the USA."

"Wait, You going to travel tonight?" Chitoge was so angry at Marika, "Tsugumi just tells me she going to CUBA from all places tonight too."

"Yah, I know we planned that together."

"W-W-W-What!" Chitoge didn't belive what the orange haired woman just said, "I was thinking she is going on a mission, I get angry at poor Claude for no reason, What the hell you two planing."

"Stop worrying so much."

"At last, I'll have Kosaki here."

"Oh no, Kosaki have a job I ask her to do."

"All the three of you what are you plan..."

"Stop Chitoge, We want to do a thing for you, for Raku, for the family, But you still the only one who didn't have her moment with Raku-Sama, So that is you mission, After tomorrow you guys will work on the apartment, so take that moment while you alone with him OK, after all this week he will be all yours."

A moment of silence.

"I'll trust you, but don't do anything I would do... and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do. There's a little gray area in there and that's where you operate."

"OK, Wait that was from Spiderman, Did you watch it?"

"Yah, It was great, But the woman who was setting next me get angry at the movie because Spiderman doesn't have his Gaint Robot."

"Ahhhhg, In behalf of japan, I'll say sorry to all Spiderman fans when I get to America." Marica lowering her face while facepalming.

"What you talking about, I get that woman feeling, Leopardon is COOL."

"Ok, I'll go now." Marika closes her phone so she can get on her plain.

"Oh hi Marika-San." It was an American guy, Maximilian Dood.

"DOOD-Sensei." Marika was so happy to see her master, "What are you doing here?"

"Going back to the USA."

"Oh yah, It so obvious." She stops to look at the three golde medals on his chest, "What is this?"

"These I won in two Fighting games Tournaments and won these two medals." Max showing off his medals.

"But you have three."

"Oh the third one for food eating Tournament, I was there just for food but American appetite is the best in the world."

"I see." The polite girl didn't say anything mean to her master, "Did you buy things for you friends in America" She pointed at his bags.

"Oh yah that for my mother."

She looked and saw a body pillow, "That a body pillow, With Zangief on it."

"Yah, my mom is Zangief fan."

She looked and saw another body pillow, "That another body pillow, With Zangief on it."

"Yah, That for my dad, We are a family that loves Zangief."

She looked and saw a third body pillow, "That another body pillow, With Zangief on it, you have three"

"Oh, That for me, Like I said we are a family that loves Zangief."

"I see." The polite girl didn't say anything mean to her master.

"Let's just go to our seats, The airplane will go off soon."

later on, the plain Marika was thinking deeply, "Why I have that feeling that I forgot something."

The Flight Attendant on her mic, "Everyone enjoys our trip to America, And Ignore the American who is sleeping with Zangief body pillow."

"Zangief, I love you armpit hair." The American with Zangief body pillow.

"I'll just act like I don't know this guy."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

In japan Marika apartment, A guy trying to get out of the apartment.

"That Marika get out without wake me up or gave me the keys, who I should call."

Someone open the door, "Marika how you go and let me in while I was sleeping?"

It was not Marika but her father and mother Chika and Gen Tachibana.

"Hi." The unluckiest man on earth said his last words.

In the Next episode :  
Raku and Chitoge have to work on the new apartment alone.

Chapter End Notes

References :-  
The King of Fighters XIV  
Street Fighter V  
Rocky  
karate kid  
Spiderman Homecoming  
Spiderman TV (Japan)

Gust Stars :-  
Maximilian Dood  
Jason Statham  
Anthony Joshua

Sound Track  
Music "Gonna Fly Now" From Rocky  
Europe "The Final Countdown" From Rocky  
Joe Esposito "You're The Best" From Karate Kid  
LACCO TOWER "Haruka" From Dragonball Super


End file.
